A New Journey
by MissCarrie14
Summary: Continuation from other fics of mine. When Katniss is faced with another difficult task from President Snow, will she be able to do it or will she refuse putting her family and friends at risk again? Final story in trilogy! NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

A/N: Hello beautiful people! This is the third installment of my previous fanfics An Alternate Universe (The Hunger Games) and The Aftermath. It's gonna be kind of hard to follow this story if you haven't read the previous ones. However they're each over twenty chapters long, and if you don't have time for that I understand ;). You can always shoot me a PM and I'll explain to you anything you don't understand. I know I've taken FOREVER to write this. I work three jobs and go to college full time. SO not much time to write fanfic. But I promise since the holidays are coming up I'll have more time to write and upload. Please enjoy and I'll try to update every day :). Remember reviews are love but favorites and follows warm my heart as well. xo

Chapter 1:

 _Last part of last story: Snow handed Katniss and Henry (if you don't remember Henry is an OC I made who won the 75th Hunger Games) a blue folder, an assassin folder. She says "It's starting again." Reminder that story unless otherwise stated is in Katniss' point of view._

I look at Henry with suspension as I open the folder slowly. It's a long list of names bunched up in paragraphs. I don't recognize any of them, thankfully. Each group of names has a bold print title on top of them. A District and a number or the Capitol. It doesn't take long for me to realize that these will be people Henry and I will have to kill all these people. Henry must make the same realization because he speaks and says, "Mr. President, sir… you want us to everyone on the list. I mean they're must be over 75 names on here." President Snow chuckles and says, "My dears, not death. Torture mostly. I just need information out of them. If they refuse, then of course death would be the only option."

Personally I don't think it would be the only option but we are talking about President Snow here. Driver enters the room again, though I don't recall when he left. He has four suitcases two pink and two blue. How gender specific? He clears his throat and says, "We have packed your suitcases for you. It contains special clothing and items you'll need for your missions." I shake my head and say, "With all due respect Snow… I don't think either of us know how to torture anyone. It's not as simple as killing." Snow nods and says, "Of course, but just like killing it can be taught. You will spend a couple of weeks in the Capitol learning how to do exactly what I want you to do."

Henry cleared his throat and said, "You want us to learn how to torture people? I don't think that'll be needed. We can just start whenever you need us." I looked up in shock at Henry. He could speak for himself but I was in no way prepared for this. I started speak up, "But Henry I-" He cut me a glare and said, "KATNISS. It's not necessary to go to the Capitol." He looked like he wanted to say more but with Snow and Driver there, what could he say? He looked at Snow and asked, "When do we leave?" Snow smiled and said, "Friday Morning. 48 hours from now." Henry nodded and said, "Well if there's nothing else to say I'd like to spend that time with my family then." He shook both of their hands and grabbed both of his suitcases and walked out of my room and out of my house. Snow gave me a sickly smile and said, "Well it seems your friend will be able to help you out in this course of action I suppose." I give him a fake smile and say, "I guess I'll see you Friday." It was more of a dismissal then anything.

After Driver and Snow left my home, I sat there on my bed going over everything that just happened. Personally, I thought torture was worse than death since death was quick and peaceful. Torture had you begging for death that would never come and if it did it was painful. And since when did Henry become an expert in torture? Was it less complicated than i was making it? Or was he really trying to avoid going back to the Capitol? I had all these questions I needed answered that probably never would be, at least not in the next 48 hours. I sigh and walk downstairs to tell my family that I'll be leaving again.

A/N: So what do y'all think? Is it a good start? I know it kind of seems repetitive from the last time but I promise you it'll get better. Also this story like always will have a Hunger Games. :) Thanks for reading, see y'all next time xo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back bitch! Lol sorry just super duper excited. So I didn't get my laptop fixed, but I just bought a new one. It's bigger and better! The keyboard is a little weird so I'll have to get used to it. Anyway, you guys don't care anything about that so let's get to the story! As before, I would strongly recommend reading the other fics I've written before reading this one. Then again, they're both long so if you want to PM me, I'll give you summaries of what's going on. Also I will try to update every Saturday and any other days I can. Thanks for reading and let's go! Long chapters to come. xD**

In times of distress I would talk to Thomas about such things. Unfortunately and painfully, he's dead now. I would also speak to Peeta in my dreams, but I haven't seen him in so long I doubt he would come to me now. I could talk to my family, but last time that happened President Snow put my mother in a coma that no one was sure she would come out of. No matter what I was now stuck on my own.

I look out my window in Victor's Village and see Henry talking to his wife about the events that just took place. Tears start streaming down her face and she runs inside the house after yelling at him. I know she must be taking this hard, since the last time he came back from the Capitol all he had was his best friend in a casket. But she has to realize that these aren't our choices anymore. He has to go to the Capitol and do whatever outrageous plans Snow has for him and if not, then he and everyone he loves will be dead.

I don't know if I'm allowed too, but I open up the pink suitcases that Snow and Driver left for me. The first one has clothes like the ones I did for my missions before. Sticky gloves, rough pants, tight sweaters and jackets. However, the second suitcase has nice Capitol clothes, like dresses, and skirt sets. Make-up products I couldn't even begin to explain how to use or apply and perfumes that smell like a mix of flowers and fruits we don't even have in District 12. He said that these were going to help prepare us for how to torture people. All I see are outfits. No knives or chains or liquid metal balls? Just clothes. It makes no sense to me but neither does any of this. I wonder what's in Henry's suitcase. I dare not ask now, however.

(break)

48 hours is how long I was given to spend time with my family and friends but all I've done is stay in my room and contemplate my next trials in life. I was told from when I was a young child that winning the Hunger Games was the best thing that could happen to you. Made you like royalty in your district and a favorite to the Capitol for years. All it's brought me so far is despair. I can look in my bank account and see more zeroes than I even imagined was possible, but I still feel emptiness inside. The part of me that knows that I no matter how much money I have, I will never be happy under the clutches of President Snow. It's times like these I also think what is the worse that can happen if I decide not to work with him anymore. He kills me? I've been close to death so many times, I can't count them on my hands. He kills my family? Prim would've died in the Games, if I hadn't volunteered. She would've died in our home, if I never remembered how to hunt. She's been close to death more than once as well. And my mother? Well there was a point in time where she wanted to die, and probably the only reason she didn't is because she had us.

So what if I decided to let my family die? Snow wouldn't be able to use me as a puppet anymore. And whatever is on the other side, well it's going to be there for me whether I die today, tomorrow, or twenty years from now right?

I can't be selfish like that, I tell myself. I couldn't do that to my family. I couldn't even do that to myself. Despite the constant self loathing that goes through my mind, I don't deserve a willingful death. Everything I've ever done, everyone I've ever killed was to ensure MY survival. And that's what I must do now. I go downstairs to spend my last dinner with my mother and sister in who knows how long when I'm met with a surprise.

(break)

Prim is downstairs with a boy named Willy she's been "dating" for some time now. She doesn't call him her boyfriend but the way his eyes light up when she smiles and laughs or the way his eyes follow her body every time she moves to change the projector or grab them a snack, I can tell their feelings go deeper than some fifteen year old crush. I'm glad she's happy and she's found someone even if it's temporary. I know I refuse to try to find love again, it's all ended in sadness or death. My mother feels the same way, but she says because she's already had the love and marriage of her life. She'll never find someone she will love as much as she loved my father and she said it would be unfair to another man to try. So she's happy and content seeing her daughter fall for someone even though she never will again.

Willy however is not the surprise, since he's over here almost everyday. Henry however is. He stands in the corner, but not with his wife or his son, Henry Jr. I give him a questioning look and he says, "Katniss, may I speak with you in the other room?" I nod but thoroughly confused. Why couldn't this conversation wait until we get on the train tomorrow? Or he couldn't pick up the phone? As much as I enjoy his company, I figured I could spend these last few hours with my family. I signal for him to come upstairs to my room and after a quick nod and hello to my mother, he follows me.

He closes the door behind me and says, "I know you don't know a thing about torture. But we just have to figure it out, I cannot go back to the Capitol, Katniss." I begin to ask why but he says in a low whisper, "They had me do things, while I was there. Unimaginable. Worse… worse than the Games. And don't ask me what, because I'll never tell you. But I just can't. I'd rather just figure it out and get on with this mission and come back home." I'm startled by what he's told me and hopefully he can't tell it on my face. I wonder what they did to him but like he said, he'll never tell me. He continues, "Torture is not an easy thing Katniss, on both sides. You feel mercy and want to stop, but you know if you do, you'll be the one in that chair… or bench.. Or.." and he looks down without finishing his sentence.

He looks at the suitcases on the floor and asks me, "Do you know what it's in them?" I shrug and say, " I didn't think that we were allowed to open them." He chuckles and says, "That doesn't mean you didn't open it Katniss." He sighs and sits down on the bed. "It's for appearances Katniss.", he starts. "My guess is, he's gave those clothes to because we're going to go on social outings and we have to blend in. Then those we hang out with, we will later torture."

I shudder and say, "How do you know this?" He shrugs and says, "Just a guess." He walks up to me and gets super close to me. Actually too close to comfort and starts to scare me. He whispers, "Everywhere there's talk about overthrowing President Snow and ending the Games. Our job is to scare any rebellion to death." He pulls away from me slowly and walks away and out my house without a backwards glance. How does he know so much and I so little? Is he right or is this just speculation? I throw on my famous "everything-is-fine-but-I'm-actually-terrified" smile for my family and spend it with them. Not knowing if I'll be the same Katniss when I come back again.

 **A/N: So what did you think! Is it a good chapter to come back too? What did Henry do in the Capitol soooo scary? Please leave reviews, but if you're not that type of person, follows and favorites and PMs are awesome as well. See you next time! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Omg don't hate me! I know I promised an update every Saturday and now it's Sunday night and you still have not heard from me! But Spring Break is this week, so expect a new chapter every day or every other day. Probably around night time, Pacific US Time. So without further or do…**

I stand in front of the train station alone, bundled in a fur coat and boots with a over extreme fur hat my mother bought me for Christmas. The weather says it's only 45 degrees F but it feels colder. Maybe it's the wind. The train to the Capitol is supposed to be here at 8 am. I check my watch and it's 7:55. There is no sign of Henry here and I get worried. I think the only thing worse than failing a job that Snow assigned us, is not showing up. There's a couple people at the train station in suits, they look all too uncomfortable in. I hear their conversation and they're heading to the Capitol as well to talk the raise of price of coal. Apparently, they have been trying to this for years, but finally the officials have agreed to a meeting and they sound hopeful of a positive outcome. This would mean higher wages for the coal miners, which couldn't hurt our District at all. Henry, Haymitch, and I try our best to make sure our District is fed and everyone is properly clothed. But with thousands of people, and a limited amount of money coming in we can only do so much. Plus I'm sure, people don't want to continue to depend on Victors for their well being.

7:58 a.m. I hear the train sounds coming in the distance. No sign of Henry yet. I start to shiver. It's a mix of being cold and frightened. Chances are there's someone on that train waiting for both of us, and if I show up alone I can only imagine the backlash. The two men in the suits look at me and ask, "Miss Everdeen are you alright?" I shake my head and say, "It's just the cold, thank you." Under my hat, you can't see the tears starting to form. How could Henry do this? Make me come alone. Doesn't he know the danger he puts himself, myself, and everyone we know and love into? 7:59… the train comes to a slow stop. It won't stay long. The official time to wait is five minutes, but the Capitol is far and the people there aren't patient. They won't listen to the excuse that the train was late.

8:00 am. "ALL ABOARD!", yells a short man with a thick mustache and a fur coat as well. Must be cold all over Panem. As I usually hear, "District 12 box cars, to the left. District 12 box cars, to the left. Take your luggage with you. Take your luggage with you." The two men in suits grab their belongings and follow the directions. I want to stall a bit and wait for Henry but some more time passes and I realize I can't. I love Henry, he's become like a brother but I can't myself and my family at risk to wait for him. I get on the train and the short man helps me bring my luggage into my train box car. 8:02… No Henry still. I start to truly panic as I hear the short man say, "One minute warning ! One minute warning!" I close my eyes as if I were to sleep, I would wake up and everything would be okay. Even though I know, that won't be the case I do it anyway. I hear the train door start to close until I hear a booming voice say "Wait! Wait! I'm here. You have to let me on, I'm on business for the President!" The short man opens the door to it's full capacity and Henry nearly falls in. The door closes and the train takes off immediately. Henry stumbles a bit trying to get to our box car. I get up to help him with his luggage. He looks down as he says, "Thanks Katniss." His voice sounds mumbled but I don't say anything. He's sweating and his hair is pulled in front of his face, which it usually doesn't. I ask him if he wants anything to eat. He starts walking to the bathroom and says, "Yes, I didn't have breakfast this morning." He was still looking down and went to the bathroom. I looked at him confused. Polly, his wife didn't make him breakfast? I realize that it's early in the morning, but my mom got up and made me a breakfast sandwich. Plus Polly has a baby boy, she has to be used to waking up early and making food. Even so, he didn't make anything for himself. I shrug and look at what's offered on the train cars. Doughnuts, pastries, bacon, and boiled eggs. There's also a coffee machine with 35 different options and drinks. I don't know what half of these are so I just yell, "Do you want a mocha chocolate cappuccino?" Henry yells back, "A what? Just coffee is great." I laugh a bit, and hear him walk out the bathroom. I gasp when I see his face.

He has a huge black and purple eye and a split bloody lip. He just smiles and says, "Did you really ask me if I wanted a cappuccino? I don't even know how to spell that." I try to laugh at his joke but my open mouth won't let me. What the hell happened? I just saw him yesterday afternoon. Did someone rob him, or jump him? Then again, who in the right mind would attack Big Henry, winner of the 75th Hunger Games? The unspoken rule of Panem, is that no matter how hungry you may be, you never try and rob or attack a Victor. They've been trained to kill upon any threat. That's why there's not one security guard in front of any of the Victor Villages throughout Panem. Still, could he have been jumped while in town? I couldn't imagine why, but people get desperate. He smirked at me and said, "You gonna hold my breakfast and your mouth open the next two hours? Or you going to give me food?" I shook my head apologetically without the words. And then, handed him his plate. He raised his plate as a thank you and sat down at our table.

If he wants to talk about it, he will. If he wants to talk about it, he will. But Henry is about as open as a closed book. After about twenty five minutes, right when he's about to open a magazine on our table, I blurt out, "What happened to your face?" He looks at me with an eyebrow raised. I continue, "I-I only ask, cause you look horrible." He laughs and says, "You always know how to make a man feel pretty Katniss." He sighs and throws his head back. "Um… my wife did this to me. She… she's insane." I think back to Polly. She's pretty short, but she has muscles. But still, you'd have to be pretty strong to cause that much damage. I cross my arms as if I don't believe his story, just to get him to explain more. He rolls his eyes and continues. "I know you don't believe me. I mean you see how big I am, and how small she is, but she gets upset. And she screams and yells, and sometimes I get in her face and yell back. And boom, she sucker punches me in the eye. She… doesn't understand the things I do for Snow, I have to do. She… doesn't believe me." I look at him in awe, despite everything I've told people about my mistreatment from the Capitol over the years, no one has ever called me a liar. He sighs and goes, "She thinks I go on these… missions, because I want to. Because I don't want to be home with her, and our son. And even though she hears me sometimes scream in the night because of my nightmares, she still doesn't believe what I do isn't fun." I want to go into detail of what his nightmares consist of, whether it's about the things he won't tell me but it's not the time. He shifts in his chair, uncomfortably. "In all honesty, she thinks I go to the Capitol to spend time with you. That I like you more than I like her. She doesn't realize the only thing I bond with you over is teenagers dying and trying to keep our sanity." I suck in my teeth, trying not to be offended. But he's not lying. And how could Polly even think that? The last thing Henry and I do together is be happy. Which sucks, but it's reality.

"I was going to give up you know.", Henry says. "During the Games, I almost gave up living. I mean, I wasn't better than anyone else in that arena. Who says I deserved to live more than Revia, or Franklin, or Charles or anyone else in there?" I looked down, thinking of those fallen tributes during my first Games as a mentor. He continues saying, "But I remembered that Polly was at home and she was pregnant and if she watched me die… who knows what that would have done to her? I know she was depending on me to come home. So instead of giving up and laying there and die, which I wanted to do many of times, I didn't." He wipes a tear from his eye and says, "And now I have to deal with the consequences of winning, which doesn't even sound right in itself, and she wants to prosecute me for it." I walk over to him and grab his hand and say, "One day, we won't have to come back here anymore, except for the Games of course. And you and Polly will be able to be happy again." He laughs a bit and says, "I don't know about that Katniss. After she hit my eye I was pretty pissed. But when she broke a beer bottle, threw it at my face, and cut my lip I told her I wanted a divorce when I got back."

My heart dropped a little when I heard that. First off, Polly was much stronger than I thought. Secondly, Henry wasn't helping her accusations of him wanting to spend time with me instead of her by declaring he wanted a divorce just to hop on a train with me. He sighed and said, "However, we have bigger problems than my marital issues." I nodded, reminding myself of our torture missions. I didn't know if we were going to training or because of Henry's comments earlier, straight to a dark room with chains and person dyed green asking for mercy.

The train ride seemed to take a little longer than usual, and when we dropped off I could see why. We were in the Capitol but farther away from central population. However, when we got off we were at a very nice hotel. A tall man, in a green suit greeted us. "Hi, I'm Agent #290 I'm here to escort you to your hotel room." Agents, great. We followed the Agent with our suitcases until we got to our hotel room. Why in this big hotel, Henry and I have to share a room I have no idea. "You may get settled, but you will meet with your other agents in the penthouse suite in fifteen minutes." Other agents? I didn't know there would be other agents. As he walks by, he gives a shy smile to Henry and says, "Hello, Henry." Henry looks down and says, "Hello Agent 290…" Why he gave him that smile, I have no clue. It wasn't intimidating but perhaps knowingly or... flirtatious? Oh I don't know maybe I'm seeing things. After we're settled in, Henry and I take the elevator to the penthouse suite.

We walk in and we see two figures looking out the window talking quietly amongst themselves. As they turn around so we can see their face, I recognize them both. Abigail, my good friend from the Games. Her and her husband are the mentors for District 9. She also won the Games before mine. And then Chase. He smiles at me but as soon as he makes eye contact with Henry he gives him a look of disgust. He won the 76th Games. He volunteered specifically to avenge his brother Charles, who was the final kill for Henry to his own Games. Once they finally met, Chase attacked Henry. It wasn't pretty. Henry however, looks back at Chase unfazed. Obviously he's more concerned about other things.

We hear a knock on the door, and we're all afraid to open it. Agent #290 rolls his eyes at the four of us and walks to the door. Driver, another man, and regretfully President Snow all walk in. President Snow's face lights up when he sees the four of us standing together like it's Christmas Eve. I hold back from rolling my eyes. He smiles and says, "Ahh my most recent victors, all beautiful and strong looking as ever!" He comes by and gives each of us a hug and I smell the blood on his breath. I didn't think vampires existed but nowadays nothing surprises me. He claps his hands and says, "You all know Agent #290.", as he gestures to the man in the green suit. "This is Driver", he gestures to the old man he rode with me to my missions last year. He's also the one who came and told me that Thomas had passed away. "And this is Agent #538." He gestured to a tall dark-skinned man with a full beard and mustache and his lips told he hadn't smiled in the last twenty-three years. "These three men will be here to teach you what you all here to do."

Henry scoffs and says, "They're going to teach us how torture?" Chase spoke up and said, "Torture? Mr. President I thought our assignments were spying." Abigail spoke and said, "I thought you said we were killing people in their homes." Snow started to laugh and said, "Oh yes, yes sorry. It's more of a group project, darlings. Mr. Chase, our newest Victor, will be doing the spying. Henry will be in charge of the torture, and Abigail, of course, will be doing the killing. Only if found guilty of course." Abigail looked down as if ashamed of her job and nodded. I looked at President Snow and asked, "Well then what am I going to do?" I started to ask if I could just go home until Agent #538 handed me a folder of names. Snow replied, "Oh Miss Everdeen you'll be running the whole operation! Did I forget to mention that?" 'You forgot to mention a lot of things' ran through my mind but I decided to hold my tongue. "You'll tell the names to Chase here, and based on what he tells you, you'll delete their names, or send them to Henry, and so on and so forth. All your options of what to do with the people are in that folder as well." I looked through and saw what do in certain situations. If they're tortured and found not guilty, then we hit them with an amnesia shot and send them home. If they do end up being killed, the four of us have to help clean up the "death room" and dispose of the body. If we spy on someone and they're not guilty we just erase their names of the list. There's about 30 different options of what to do in every conceivable obstacle.

"How long do we have?", Henry asked, with Chase nodding in agreement. Snow shrugged and said, "A month." I looked at him wide-eyed and said, "A MONTH!? There's almost seventy names on this list." He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine do you want two months? Will that make it easier?" He sighed as if he was annoyed with the whole process and said, "You will spend the next three days training, and getting your stations together. I expect PERFECT progress and little to no mistakes." He walked away and out the door, without a goodbye. The agents and Driver, nodded us good-bye and followed along.

The four of us looked at each other, mostly with worry. Could we do this and pull this off? Could we be sending almost seventy people to their deaths? According to the expressions on everyone's face, I could tell we didn't have a choice.

 **A/N: HEY! What do you guys think? Do you like or no? I'm really excited with this storyline. Would you guys like to see the story from others points of view or just Katniss? Is there anyone from the books you would like to make an appearance. Leave reviews/comments and starting next chapter I will start to reply to them at the end of each chapter. Thanks for reading, see y'all soon! Xo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: Some graphic scenes coming up, nothing too bad. I don't think it should break the rules of the T rating. However if you feel like I should move it up to the M rating , I will. Thanks everyone!**_

We all sit around separate chairs from each other in the penthouse suite. We stay quiet for about five minutes all caught up in our own thoughts. Chase scratches his head and says , "Well I guess I'll just ask the question that's on everyone's minds, why does Katniss get to run the whole operation?" At that point, Henry gave him a glare that if he looks could kill… But in all honesty, I was wondering the same thing. Why had Snow put me in charge of this whole operation? It didn't seem fair to everyone else who I'm sure were smarter and more resourceful than me in every way.

Abigail spoke up then and said, "Cause that's the role she best plays." We looked at her with confusion and she sighed and folded her hands as if her next explanation was going to be pretty long but worth listening too. "Unlike most things he does, Snow was pretty smart in deciding who would do what for this operation. Think about it, Chase is a baby-" but she was interrupted at the raised eyebrows and sarcastic look Chase gave her. She shook her head and laughed, "It didn't mean it like that, sorry. I just meant you're the newest Victor. You don't have much experience in all… this. He gave you the simplest job possible, being a spy. It's pretty much talking and listening, which is something I'm sure you won't find difficult. He picked Henry to do the torturing because he's done it before and was pretty good at it."

Henry looks up at her, looking very uncomfortable. He looks at her and then shifts his eyes to me looking annoyed. Chase sucked in his teeth and said, "Oh she didn't know?" Henry rolls his eyes and lays his head on the table, as if trying to avoid looking at me. However, I'm the one who should be annoyed. Did everyone know what he was doing? EXCEPT ME. Even Chase, who just came into the Victor's Circle less than a year ago! I wanted to be pissed off, but maybe he was trying to protect me. But from what exactly? I slid back in my chair and pouted hoping to get his attention, but Henry never looked back at me. He just spoke to Abigail and said, "Continue, please."

Abigail coughed as if she was uncomfortable and continued, "And Katniss is logically smart." I snorted at that and she replied, "You don't think so?" I shook my head and she said, "I think you are. You're probably great at math and did well in school. And on your other missions for Snow, you did them quickly and efficiently." I think back to the night I killed Snow's son, Demetri. I got out of there without any trouble of being caught. And the night I killed the assassin couple with their children still in the house. Despite getting shot that was a successful operation as well. "But you're not good at the whole "hurting" and "killing" people thing.", she continues. "You still have nightmares huh, in fact you probably all do." Chase, Henry, and I shuffle in our seats as we remember our nightmares as if they're the same. Abigail continues as if she doesn't notice our discomfort. "Anyway, that's why you all do what you do. And why, you'll all be great it." She adds that with a reassuring smile. She knows we are all young and terrified and tries to help us deal with this.

Henry then asks, "So why do you get to kill people then? Are you good at that?" Chase and I both look at Henry like he has lost his mind. I mean we were all thinking that, but did he have to ask? We all kind of assumed that was the reason but we didn't need to hear why. She flips her hair and says, "Because I'm the best killer here." She says it with a small voice like she's ashamed but mixed with the confidence that she's right. "You may not remember much of my Games, besides the fact I won the 73rd ones. But… they're remembered and being taught as Abigail's Bloody Games. At least in my District." I don't recall too much about other Games because once our District tributes die, we pretty much stop watching. I'm guessing Chase's district does the same, because he has the same look of blankness as Henry and I do. She sighs, "Oh you don't know why. Um… out of the 23 tributes who died during those Games, I killed 16 of them."

I try not to look as horrified as I am, so I just nod with raised eyebrows. Inside I'm screaming but she doesn't need to know that. 16 people. I think back to other tributes I knew and the most maybe 7 or 8, even 10. But 16? Chase speaks first and says, "You must have had something really important to come back home too." She smiles as if he's the first person to understand and nods her head. "You might think I'm a horrible person. Especially, after I tell you everything. But this is my life, I have to live with my choices."

She takes a deep breath and speaks. "I had fallen in love with a man, who had no idea who I was. He was older than me, much older than me and he was a previous Victor of the Games. He and his family stayed in Victor's Village and the rest of us never really had a chance to see him. Except me. As you know, District 9 is responsible for the Grain for all of Panem, ( _A/n: I looked this up and it's canon in the actual books that District 9 is responsible for the Grain. Which I guess is different from District 11, which is responsible for the Agriculture. I thought it would be the same thing, and some of you might too which is why I threw this little note in here)_ and it was my job every week, to bring the best and freshest grain and grain products to Victor's Village." She took a pause and continued. "He was also so nice to me and thanked me for my service and even paid me sometimes, even though I thought it was an honor to serve him and the other Victors. Well the Reaping that year came around and I was picked. It felt like I was just sentenced death and intended to act that way. But then, he was my mentor. And he convinced me there was a lot worth fighting for and that I had to come home. Like it wasn't a choice but something I had to do. He made me promise to him that I would be a Victor just like him and I would come back home."

She started to get slightly teary-eyed and I was to engrossed in the story to stop and offer her a tissue. She continued, "So that's what I did. And… I killed so many people so ruthlessly and you may think it's selfish that I came home just to try to get with a man who I didn't even know who would want me. I mean you all went to the Games and come back for something that was really important. Your family's right? Well I did it in hopes I could have one. My other family… they just weren't good people. Anyway, when I came back home, I felt invincible and felt like I could do anything. So I confessed my feelings to him and thankfully they were mutual. We got married and now we have a daughter." She smiled, probably remembering her beautiful family back home. "But my happiness has a price. So Snow has been putting me on missions. For the last three games, actually all of yours ha, he has me do a special service for him when it comes to the fallen tributes."

The three of us, lean on waiting for her to tell us what she does, but then Agent #587 comes in, changed in a blue stretch suit and comes up behind Abigail, putting a firm hand on her shoulder. "That's enough sharing for today, isn't it Abigail?"All she does is nod, but I can tell she's frightened by that big man behind her. Agent #290 comes through the front door and hands us the same outfits that Agent #587 has on. "Change.", is all he says. I start to look around for a bathroom or maybe a closet to change in. "That won't be necessary Katniss.", Agent #290 says. "You all will be spending the next two months together, and you will barely have any time to yourself. Might as well get used to getting dressed in front of each other." I look at the man like he's crazy but he simply just stares back at me. "Agent #587 and I can turn around if that would make you more comfortable."

What would make me more comfortable would be a restroom but all the Agents do is turn around. Chase just shrugs and starts taking off his shirt, which causes me to turn around quickly. I run to a corner of a room with a tall dresser by it and change behind there. When I'm finished, everyone is studying a packet of information. When I ask for mine, the Agents shake their heads. "You won't need one, Miss Everdeen.", Agent #290 said. "You will only need this.", he hands me a small computer. "This is called a laptop. It only has a few programs on it, shouldn't be too difficult for you to handle." He leads me to the table and opens the computer for me. He types some things and asks me, "If anything happens, you will need a password to say to delete all files from this laptop. The information will be backed up to another one." I ask, "What could happen?" Agent #290 replies, "Rebels. It's a small group, but they could infiltrate at any time. It's not likely, but we are prepared for anything. Also we will be taking care of some very important people. If they come to the government with accusations we can't have evidence. Choose your password. Something simple, and something your other agents would know to say in case something were to happen to you." I think for a bit and decide on using my sister's name. "Primrose", I say into a small microphone on the laptop. A little beep sound comes on and the laptop says "Confirmed". Agent #290 nods his head and says, "Be careful now. If you say that word when the laptop is opened, it will automatically delete everything."

He goes through and shows me what to do with the laptop. A list of names pop up on a spreadsheet looking page. If they were spied or tortured or killed, we put a check under the box. If we decide not to go through all the steps, we must type a full explanation of what was done and the causes. Afterwards, we click a green check box and send the information to the Secret Service of Panem and the name is deleted off the spreadsheet. It seems simple of enough, but to know someone could be dead or alive depending on whether or not I click a box on a computer screen scares me. To have so much power under my fingertips scares me as well. Agent #290 puts me on a sample page to practice on while he goes with my other three… I guess agents, and talks to them along with Agent #587.

(break)

It's been a few hours and I think we're all experts in our line of work. Henry has learned how to torture someone to the point of breaking but not death. Chase knows how to determine who's guilty or not and memorized a bunch of codes. Abigail has learned different methods on how to kill someone with or without showing evidence. And I've learned how to make this whole operation run smoothly and how to handle all situations. We all signed an oath that if we are ever captured that we would never give up the other agents or the Capitol, even on death. I know I would never give up Chase, Henry, or Abigail but I do know that if I was captured and they asked me who I worked for I would give up Snow in a second, on death or not.

The four of us just finished lunch and Abigail was showing us pictures of her daughter when we hear muffled screaming and yelling and then a loud thunk. I hear Agent #587 say, "Dammit, help me carry this." The door opens and both Agents are carrying the dead body of an Avox. He has a huge wound on the side of his head and it's still bleeding. That's obviously the thunk we just heard. They throw the body on a chair and say, "As you know, the only job that will require the four of you to work together hand in hand is disposing of a body. So we got one for you.", says Agent #587.

(break)

We are taken to a side room in the penthouse where the walls are covered in plastic sheets and in the middle of the room is a long wood table and a bunch of tools on the side of the of it. The Agents put the Avox's body on top of the table and looks at us. "Who here is the strongest of you?" Chase and Henry both raise their hand and then glare at each other. "Are you sure you're stronger than me?", Henry asks, while smirking. Chase shrugs, "I don't know. I'd figure since you let your wife beat you up, you couldn't be that strong." Henry rolls up his sleeves and says, "We can arm wrestle you know." Chase does the same and motions for Henry to come to the table where the body is. They start and then three minutes pass and neither one of them have bunged even a bit. Abigail speaks up and says, "As much as we all enjoyed this dick measuring contest, we have more pressing matters obviously." I laugh at her comment, while the boys just glare at each other, not stopping.

Eventually, the Agents pull their arms away from each other, and Agent #587 says "Okay Henry takes this hammer, and Chase take this hacksaw. You two will be in charge of dismembering the body." Everyone looks at him in disbelief. This is not what we had in mind at all, but he keeps talking. "Abigail," as he hands her a bag of small tools. "You'll be in charge of shaving ALL of the hair, removing finger and toe nails, and removing the teeth." She gags and almost throws up her lunch. "And Katniss", he says, and I'm fearful of what my job will be. He hands me a blow torch and says, "You'll be in charge of burning the flesh of the pieces and Henry will help you put them in the bag." I actually do throw up my lunch and in reaction Abigail does the same. Agent #290 looks at us and says, "Well what a waste of food. Our chefs will love to hear you wasted their delicious meals."

I glare at him and wipe my mouth. Agent #587 says, "Henry you will take this hammer and break the joints around the body. This includes the knees, shoulders, elbows, ankles, neck, and also do some damage around the thighs, if they have strong hips. Once you complete that, Chase will start cutting the body apart. Remove the privates, head, arms, legs, feet, hands, and spilt the torso in half. Abigail will then start removing hair and nails from the severed parts and remove ALL the teeth. Katniss, you will burn the severed parts once they're given to you. By that time Henry should be done with his job and can help you put the parts in bags. Any questions?"

We say nothing so Agent #290 finishes up the instructions, "It will stink in here and blood and bones may get everywhere. We have a clean up crew coming after you so don't worry about it. Try to be swift but you will have hours to do this so please be complete and thorough. Alright, I think that's everything. Here's your practice, we will be right outside if you need anything."

Henry looks at me and says, "What the….? I just… I wish I was more informed of my duties before hand." Chase, shakes his head and says, "Same here buddy." Abigail on the other hand, grabs some electric clippers and starts shaving the Avox's head. We look at her in shock and she says, "Faster get it done, we can be outta here."

Henry starts at the knees and starts slamming the hammer into the joints. After a few hits, the joint breaks and he motions for Chase to start sawing. Chase starts and he must've hit a vein because blood squirts out and hits him in the face. It's his turn to throw up and he does so for a good two minutes. He gathers himself and continues.

I have to stand there for a bit and just watch my fellow agents, destroy a man's body who may have been killed just for us to practice. I sit there and think about whether or not this man was innocent or not. He's an Avox so he lived here but was he friends with others? Was someone waiting for him to come work with them? In the midst of my thoughts, a bare leg with no foot or hair is thrown at me and hits me in the chest. "Come on Katniss, hurry up." I turn on the blowtorch and blue fire spits out at me. I reach for some gloves on the ground and start to burn it. The flesh turns from a tan into a deep red and then a scary black. Once it gets to that point and the fat disappears and I feel bone I throw it on the ground. I have a good three seconds to compose myself before Chase throws me a thigh and I continue working.

It takes almost three hours to finish and it's night time outside. We call the Agents back inside and Agent #290 claps his hands and says, "Good job Agents." We just nod and were told to go back to our rooms as the real work starts tomorrow. All of our hands have real blood on our hands and as I spent 45 minutes in the shower, it takes forever for it to come off. As I settle in my bed, I look at Henry who's just looking up at the ceiling, probably over analyzing the day. Next door, I know Chase and Abigail are in there but I hear nothing from them. I doubt any of us will get any sleep tonight.

 **A/N: Ahhh what did you guys think? Was it too gruesome or no? Before writing the warning I was sure it was going to be bad. But now it doesn't seem that way. Anyway, I'm happy for the reviews and follows and favorites and even if you just look at this story and don't say anything I still love you for it. :) Expect the next chapter within 24 hours. Also there will be a Hunger Games but this will take a good chunk of the story for the next five to seven chapters! See y'all next time.**

 _ **Replies:**_

 _IaraLupin: Polly annoys me. I know I wrote her, but she does get on my nerves. She doesn't understand this because she's not a Victor. But just a little fun fact, I have some special ideas for her. (; I think you'll love it. And we will be seeing some Capitol people but not in the way you think. Effie will be making her appearances during the Games of course ! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Better late than never! Thank you to everyone who reads this. Even if you don't review, I do see you and I thank you :).

Something called an alarm clock goes off and it's so loud I think we are under attack so I jump off my bed and go under it. The sound eventually turns off and Henry leans down to the ground where I'm at and says, "Katniss, everything is fine. It was an alarm clock. It's supposed to wake us up, instead of nature doing so." I'm still a little shaken but I trust Henry so I slowly get up from under my bed and look around. Everything in the room seems okay and I don't see any fire or destruction so I assume we are okay. On our dressers is a letter saying to be ready and dressed by 7:00 am and meet in the penthouse suite. I look at our alarm clock and it's only 5:45 in the morning. I usually don't even wake up until 10 am so this is very new for me. Henry and I take our showers and grab something to eat from the hotel's endless supply of food and get up to the penthouse suite.

Abigail and Chase haven't gotten there yet and neither has Agent #587. All who's sitting there is Agent #290 wearing a suit and tie like he's going somewhere important today. He sees Henry and smiles all too personal for my taste and says, "Well first day on the job, are you excited Henry?" Henry smiles like he's swallowed something disgusting at someone's house dinner and then has to say it's delicious anyway. "I'm more than excited, Agent #290. What about you? Ready to get some blood on that expensive looking suit." Agent #290's smile turned into a thin line of the lips mixed with a glare. He pursed his lips and said, "I'll have to let Snow of your enthusiasm." He looked Henry up and down and circled him for a bit like he was trying to find something wrong. "You should take a picture, I promise it will last longer." Henry replied when Agent #290 circled him for the fifth time.

The tension in the room was almost as bad when Henry and Chase got into it. However, I knew the beef between those two, I didn't know what was going on between these two. Some more mixed glares and looking up and downs and this time it wasn't one sided. Eventually I coughed awkwardly and asked, "So when did we start?" Agent #290 took one more quick look at Henry before answering me, "Your work has already started. Chase is working right now. He's sitting on the breakfasts and luncheons for all the District conferences today." "What District conferences?", I ask. Agent #290 explains, "Well there's a group of people from each district believing that they're here to negotiate the prices of how much their product makes." I think back to the train station and remember the two men with the uncomfortable suits. This makes me sort of mad considering that I'm sure those two men as well as everyone else here is legitly here to help their districts. Agent #290 doesn't notice my anger so he continues.

"They will be spending breakfast and lunch together in between waiting for their meeting negotiations. We will see if they feel a certain type of way about the government, after given prompts by Chase. He's disguised as an escort to take each group to their respective meetings. While they wait for our board members to speak to them, he'll say treasonous things against the Capitol and President Snow and what not. If we find out they agree or have plans of treacherous actions, we declare them suspects. That's when good ol' Henry pops in and decides if they're guilty or not guilty. You all know what happens next."

Henry and I share a look of discomfort to each other but simply nod our heads. Agent #290 says, "Abigail and Agent #587 are still asleep, lucky ones. They won't be needed until later on if at all. Katniss when your computer lights up, it will be a message from Chase letting you know if someone he recently investigated into should go to the next level or not. Henry and I will be leaving soon, to go to the torture area and get prepared for any… assailants he may encounter today." Henry gives a small shrug like it doesn't bother him but I can tell he does. Just as the conversation finishes my laptop goes off.

I run over to it and it's a short message from Chase. It's typed saying " The group of people from District 1 that I investigated have in fact committed treason by telling me that they do have plans in their district for an uprising if need be. It is your call to send them to Agent #290 to be transported to Agent Henry or find them not guilty. Agent Chase." "It's your call Katniss.", Agent #290 says behind my back as we have both finished reading the message. I don't know whether or not they've truly committed treason by saying they're prepared to uprise but I don't have the luxury of being lenient. If I show any sign of weakness or mercy, the other agents and even Snow may accuse me of favoring with suspects and therefore guilty by association. I close the message and type on the computer a message to Agent #290 even though he's right behind me. It's good practice I suppose. He just gives me a nod and says "Alright Henry let's go. We'll let you know if you need to wake up Abigail and Agent #587."

I guess my job mainly to sit here and wait for Chase and Henry to give their conclusions. I wake Abigail up around 10 a.m. because I'm bored and waiting by myself and who knows when she'll be needed. I remember that if I do need her however, that means the four of us will have a body to dismember and I don't want to even think of that. It's around noon, and I think it would mean lunch break but I guess we don't really get those. Agent #587 comes in and motions for Abigail to come with him. I haven't sent her on anything so she looks just as confused as I do.

Agent #290 comes in and says, "Abigail had a family emergency. We uh… just informed her that her father in law passed and President Snow in all his kindness has decided to let her go home for 24 hours and comfort her husband and family." It takes everything in me not to snort when I hear his kindness but I know it's better not say anything. I think of Abigail's father in law and remember meeting him before. When President Snow had captured all of the Victors loved ones and I remember the former Victor crying with his son and his daughter in law for a little girl to be released. He didn't look sick or old at all, so I wonder what killed him. The old Katniss would chalk it up to I didn't really know the man and anything could have happened but something inside is telling me that he didn't die of natural causes.

Agent #290 says, "Because of this untimely news, we need someone to… kill the two District assailants. The other two were found non-guilty. So um… I'll watch the computer until your back." I swallow sharply and say, "Why can't you take care of it, while I continue the job I assigned by our President?" He glares and says, "You know how many people I've killed? It wouldn't matter." I shrug and reply, "Then what's another couple of bodies?" Bile threatens to come up my throat at my words and it almost does as Agent #290 starts to consider my words. He shakes his head and says, "Nope. Just go do it Katniss. You'll be in there eventually to break up the body correct?" I think of more compelling arguments but realize that no matter what I'll be the one going in that room.

(break)

The first person when I went in there was already tied up and pretty bruised and bloodied. It wouldn't take a lot to take them out. I still wanted to give them a chance so I asked the woman, "Do you want to take back your words about Snow and the Capitol?". She spits at me and it's nothing but blood. "I'll never bow down to the Capitol like you did, you pathetic mutt. What a poor excuse for a human being?" I look her in the eye and say, "You have no idea what I'm up against. You can rebel and you'll die. I do the same, hundreds of INNOCENTS die in my name. So save me the morality speech. You're from District 1, one of the Capitol's favorites. You're still alive and you're not a Victor which means you never had to deal with the Games. Yet you still have the nerve to call me a poor excuse of a human being? Again, would you like me to save your life or die in this plastic room?" She glares at me like she's digesting my words and then says, "No, I would not." I nod and grab a blade. I figure if I stab her in the temple, it'll make it quick. "Any last words, ma'am?", I ask, refusing to let these tears fall down my face.

"Every rebellion has hundreds of deaths of the unknown before it gets started. I don't mind being a martyr." She closes her eyes and whispers something. As soon as she stops speaking, I dive the blade into her head.

The second person is a man, he looks in much worse condition than the woman did. He's in tears and says, "Please do it quickly… I can't, I can't handle anymore pain." I ask him quietly if he has any last words, and he shakes his head no. He whispers something as well, as I decided to just shoot him in the head. I call for Agent #587 to get Chase and Henry.

(break)

Henry and Chase both look so tired, but I couldn't do this myself. Agent #290 looks around and says, "Okay Henry once you break the joints, start burning the pieces. Katniss will help you once she's done removing all the DNA." Agent #290 gives a small smirk and walks out. Henry gives a big sigh and starts hitting the joints while Chase waits patiently for him. Henry says something along the lines of, "Must I do everything." And I look up from removing teeth and say, "Excuse me? If you can't handle doing both, then give Chase the hammer and stop complaining?"

He looks at me questioningly and raised an eyebrow saying, "I'm sorry, did you have a problem?" I rolled my eyes thinking about letting it go, but after everything today I had to let my anger out on someone. "No problem. But don't think you do everything here, when you don't.

This is a team effort, you're just one part." Henry snorts, and says, "Yes, sitting on a computer and having to kill two half dead people must have been exhausting on your part, sorry Katniss."

Chase at that point had sucked in his teeth and patiently waited for Henry to continue his job, so he could start his. He looked between the both of us, as the argument escalated.

"Why didn't you tell me about your missions Henry?", I asked. It kind of came outta nowhere but it was a question I wanted answered. "Everyone else, even Chase, knew except me! I thought we were friends who didn't keep things from each other. And what's going on between you and that Agent #290?" Henry just looked up at me and said, "We both have a lot of secrets Katniss, and certain things we don't need to know about each other and once we realize that we'll be fine." I started to angier and said, "So when it comes to stuff back home, we can be BFFs but as soon as we get to the Capitol you want to act different?" After that, I snatched the hammer from his hands and threw it at Chase and said, "You're not working anyway." Henry glared at me and said, "This. This is why I don't tell you anything. You're so damn dramatic. You aren't the certain of attention all the time Katniss, and if I would've told you about what was going on, you would have tried some way to make it about you!"

He grabbed the hammer from Chase's hand who was actually doing work and pointed it at me and said, "And next time you take something out of my hand, you won't have your left one." I laughed and said, "Don't threaten me, Henry. I've seen what your wife could do to you, I'm sure I could do some damage." At that point Chase coughed really loud and said, "You know what let's all agree to disagree. We have a job to do, and you two can argue later." Henry and I both shared another glare and continued working. Once both the bodies were burned, we were told to get dressed and some fine of our finest clothes and the three of us were to meet at a dinner at the Capitol castle.

Over an hour and half later after cleaning up and looking best as possible. The three of us, walk through the double doors and stop dead in our tracks when we see what's waiting for us.

 **A/N: Ahh cliffhanger! And I work tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be able to update. Ah I'm the worse lol. Jkjk. So in the reviews some things for you guys to reply to. Or if you don't leave reviews and just read and leave, some things to think about. What do you think of the relationship Henry and Agent #290? Did President Snow and/or the Capitol have to do with Abigail's father in law's death? Do you think the relationship between Henry and Katniss get better or worse? And lastly, what do you think our Agents may be seeing? See y'all next time. ;)**

 **Replies:**

 _IaraLupin: Did you like my mention of the Rebels? :D I hope you liked that little introduction! When it comes to the Capitol people don't be scared, just surprised. But spoiler alert, be scared for some of the other characters. Thanks for reviewing, see you next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Character death warning. *evil laughs* jk. Also sorry I'm late again, I know your used to it. Thanks and kisses to everyone who reads and follows. :)**

When we walk into the room I reach and grab both Henry and Chase's hands to prevent me from passing out since my legs almost gave out. I see five Avoxes hanging from the ceiling obviously dead. But there necks are bleeding which means they were killed beforehand and then hung. I don't know what's worse, the deaths of these five or the sick smile on President Snow's face. He's sitting there with Lady Snow, his wide. She's a fat blonde lady who would look as old he does if she hadn't so many surgeries in her face. I can only tell because her face looks like a clothing pin is holding her wrinkles behind her neck. She looks like she probably couldn't smile without cracking her face. She purses her lips and looks at us up and down, but I don't take offense because that's probably the only expression she could make at us.

She stands up, and says, "Victors, please sit down over here." It would require us to walk through the hanging bodies and I don't think I'm prepared for that. Chase speaks and says, "Ma'am… Majesty… um First Lady, or whatever I would prefer not to." She makes an expression that resembles a glare but won't let her. "I realize the… obstacles ahead of you, but you can do it. You won the Games, correct? What's a few dead bodies?" Chase looks at her as if she's crazy but sighs and walks to the table, by ducking under the bodies, and towards the end even crawling. Henry motions for me to follow in Chase's direction, but my feet won't let me move. He grabs my hand, and wraps his hand around it and pulls me with him through the room. We finally make it and take seats right next to Chase, opposite of the President and First Lady.

President Snow and says, "Well you probably have now realized that this is no longer a dinner party. Oh but we will feed you. What would you like to eat?" I look at him in disbelief like I could eat with rotting dead bodies behind me. After a few moments of silence, Lady Snow speaks up and says, "If you don't reply, we can cut down one of the bodies and serve you that." CANNIBALISM?! The look didn't last long, and you would've missed it if you weren't looking but even President Snow gave a look of disbelief towards his wife. Like killing children and Avoxes was acceptable but eating them was out of the question. I quickly spoke and said, "Chicken. Chicken is fine. We love it in District 12, when it's available. I'm sure it's favorable in District 11 too, right Chase?" Chase spoke quickly and agreed. "Yeah, yeah. When we can afford it, we eat it over anything." Snow clapped his hands and said, "Chicken it is then! Chefs!" Two chefs run out and bow to the President while he says, "Make chicken! It's a favorite of our Victors. My wife and I also enjoy it, so make plenty." The chefs nod and run back into their little room. We hear yelling and shuffling and mentioning they don't have a lot of time.

Snow smiles and says, "Well then, let's get onto the main event! Agent #2… dammit what's his number? 290! Yes Agent #290 and Agent #587 bring the suspects in!"

Agent #290 comes in first, and throws Abigail on the ground. Her face is bloody and bruised and involuntary I stand up and start walking to my friend, but Chase grabs me and nearly throws me back in my seat. She's breathing hard and says, "Did you bring my friends here to beat me up too?" She laughs and spits out blood. Agent #290 grabs and looks like he's about to hit her, and that's when the three of us stand up but so does President Snow. He looks at Abigail and grabs her face and says, "How long have you been tortured darling?" She just snorts and looks away. "I'm not telling you anything. I've been trying to tell your goon that all day." Snow's face gets red and says, "How dare you betray me! I've treated you well Abigail." She laughed and said, "You made me kill people against my will. I doubt that highly counts as favorable service."

He glares at her again and looks at us, "Abigail was found guilty of working with a small group of rebels to stop the Hunger Games!" I look at her shocked but not because she's wrong but why she did it? She had been working for the Capitol and trying to help a rebellion. What had she been thinking? Abigail asks, "If you're going to have them kill me, go ahead. They're my friends, they'll do it quickly."

Chase, Henry, and I exchange looks. I couldn't kill Abigail even if I was forced too. Snow laughs and says, "I would never kill a Victor. They are the most prized possessions of Panem. Besides the royal family of course. No Miss Abigail, I will punish you in other ways. GUARDS!"

Two guards walked in and had three guns in their hands. They started to walk towards us, and I get terrified. They hand each of us a gun and walk out. They come back and are holding Abigail's daughter, her husband Bradley, and the "dead" father in law. They throw them in chairs and put Abigail next to them. Snow looks at the three of us and says, "You three will choose one to shoot. You can only shoot once, if they survive three Capitol bullets so be it."

Henry stiffens next to me and if Chase wasn't sweating before, he definitely was now. Me on the other hand, was close to passing out. Snow cleared his throat and said, "You must shoot one of them. But you can't discuss who, if you end shooting two or three people, your fault." Abigail's family is shaking and she's just crying begging us to shoot her.

I know I'm not shooting Abigail or her daughter. But if I pick her husband she's never going to forgive me, and if I shoot her father in law, her husband may never forgive her. With my hands shaking, I ask, "And what if we decide not to shoot?" Lady Snow speaks up and says, "Well if that's the case, we can just stop by District 12, pick up a few of your relatives and play this game." My heart stops and I shake my head quickly. Lady Snow nods and turns back to President Snow. "You will have five seconds to decide… starting now."

Maybe I can shoot and miss, and then the person we all pick only gets shot twice and lives. But who? I think about the father in law but he's innocent in this. However, all of them are. Something in my brain tells me to shoot Abigail but that's a death that will definitely haunt me for the rest of my life. Snow tells us, "Time's up, shoot!"

I close my eyes, which might be dumb but I shoot at her father in law and he yells in pain. Luckily, I got his shoulder and he doesn't look too bad so I'm thankful. However, I hear Abigail's daughter scream and it's cause Abigail has been shot twice.

I look at Henry and Chase in disbelief. We made an oath never to turn our backs on each other no matter the enemy. Even if the enemy was Snow or the government or whoever, we weren't supposed to do that. Abigail's breathing starts to turn broken and hitched and tears fall down my face as my friend slowly dies in front of me. Bradley, her husband, has gotten from his chair and is holding her body asking her to hold on and stay strong but I can tell she's giving up. She doesn't want to live anymore because she doesn't want to be put through the same thing she's been dealing with for years.

(break)

On Panem National News, President Snow informs the nation that at 8:41 p.m. Abigail Harvey, Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games and Mentor for District 9 has passed away at the age of 22 due to heart failure. He asks the nation of Panem to think of her family and her district during this difficult time. He then makes Bradley get up on the stage and talk about how amazing it was to have another Victor as his wife.

I wonder why Snow thought it was a good idea to tell Panem that a 22 year old died of heart failure but he's the President and I just work for him. After a very exhausting day, we go to the penthouse and finish up all the paperwork for the day and make preparations for tomorrow. We don't talk about Abigail because Henry and Chase probably feel like they made a mistake especially since I didn't shoot at her. She's now dead and her daughter is now without a mother and they blame themselves. However, as much as I cared about my friend, she should've been more careful. I can't think about that now though. Chase asks to spend the night in our hotel room and neither Henry or I disagree.

The next morning, the three of us wake early and have a silent breakfast. We walk up to the penthouse suite and we see Bradley sitting there waiting in a chair, sipping coffee. I slowly ask him, "Hi. What are you doing here?" He sighs, and rubs his face which has severely red eyes. You can tell he didn't sleep last night. "No one told you guys.", he says, quietly. I reply, "Tell us what?" He smirks, almost a sickly evil smile at Chase and Henry and says, "President Snow has appointed me my wife's previous position. I'm the new agent."

 **A/N: I know I know it's short! But it's currently 1:44 A.M. and I have work tomorrow and I wanted you guys to have something to read. I will try to update later on today, and you will have some more to read. Anyway, I killed Abigail please don't upset. I was honestly so stuck on this chapter, I was just typing and this came out. But I'm excited for Bradley to become the new agent, so yay? In the next couple of chapters, we will be seeing some canon Capitol characters such as Cinna, Effie, and Portia so be ready for that. Just thanks again for reading and I can't wait to see y'all next time. :) xo**

Replies:

 _IaraLupin: I did suspense again! I love writing it but hate reading/watching it. Like don't leave me here like this! What did you think of the new chapter? Do you think the Agent's relationships with the others will be better or worse? Thanks for always reading and reviewing! Xo MissCarrie14_


	7. Chapter 7

/N: Sup fam! According to the views, you guys really liked that last chapter so yayy! Please review it makes me super happy inside and outside and I would love to reply to your reviews as well. But thanks for reading every update it means a lot. Anyway, spring break is coming to a close and I'll be back to weekly updates on Saturday/ Sunday. These next 2-3 chapters (depending how often I update in the next three days) will be lengthy and full of good stuff so y'all will be good since I can't update as often as I have been. Anyway, let's read. Bunch of sad and happy stuff is gonna happen so let's get through it together.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Cliche I know, but the evil energy Bradley gave off, made it almost hard to breath in the room. Chase and Henry shifted slowly in the spots they stood in, not willing to move towards him or even look at him. I know they felt bad about killing Abigail, but they didn't have a choice. I mean they did, but I guess they thought it wasn't a good idea to shoot an innocent person. Like I did…

Bradley looked at the boys up and down and then started walking towards us. I felt Henry stiffen up and I reached slowly to grab his hand to somehow stop him from doing.. What exactly? Possibly defend himself? Bradley gets closer and closer and the rooms not that big, he's purposely walking slow trying to create suspense. He reaches out towards us as I prepare to swing just in case but he wraps his huge arms around Chase and I and pulls us and Henry into a hug. I'm sincerely confused but I don't want to upset the man more.

"I cannot blame you for what you did. I did not know my wife's involvement in this whole rebel thing.", he whispers, so quietly a fly on the wall probably couldn't hear. " Snow is evil and he wants me to take my anger out on you three, when you don't deserve it. Please do not fear me or feel sorry for me. She knew the consequences of her actions." He starts to choke up a bit and says, "And she did tell you to… shoot her." He sniffs a bit and let's us go. He claps his hands and speaks louder, "So um, could you guys explain to me what we do here?"

I shift a little weird and say, "Um we spy on people from a list the Capitol and President Snow gave us. If we find them guilty, we torture them and then if they're ultimately guilty , we kill them. That was Abigail's job." He nods quietly and says, "Oh. Ironic, I guess. So when do we start?" Chase speaks and says, "I'm on my way to a place right now. Some guards will be escorting me. This what happens everyday. Agent #290 goes with Henry to the torture room. Agent #587 brings the guilty to you to kill. And Katniss, here mans the whole operation. If we do have a kill, the four of us work together to… dispose of it."

Bradley looks slightly confused and says, "Why do we need four people to dump a body?" Chase replies, "We have to dismember it and burn it. It's a lot harder than it seems." Bradley nods and says, "I understand. So this is what we do until we get all the names off the list?" I just nod and he says, "Okay. Well, can I go back to bed until you need me?" We say yes and he nods to us and yawns and goes back to his room. Chase and Henry leave at the same time saying how weirdly cool Bradley was but I don't agree. I don't trust his "forgiveness" at all.

(break)

We are breaking apart a body, which Bradley took over breaking the joints since he's the strongest, and Henry being brought down to shaving hair. We finish, and it's near 10 pm, and I'm more than tired but Bradley asks if I can come to his room and have dinner with him. I don't want but I dare not decline the man.

We're eating some type of turkey dish, since Bradley claims it was Abigail's favorite. He asks me about her, and how she was her final days. Was she laughing and joking like her normal self. "I don't know if I should say… wouldn't it make you upset?" He laughed a bit and said, "Thinking of her makes me happy. Not talking about her is what makes me sad." I couldn't agree with him on that part. I've done my best to shove Thomas down my forgetful memory and anytime someone tries to bring him up, I walk away or change the subject. It's weird because Thomas and I weren't even as close as Bradley and Abigail were. I sigh and say, "I lost my significant other too, a few months ago. We weren't married or had any kids or anything like you did…" I stop speaking because I know we can't possibly feel the same way.

He nods and says, "I remember when you called Abigail telling her. She cried for you, you know. Saying she couldn't imagine going through what you did." I give a sad nod and feel some tears fall down. Abigail cared for me so much, she cried when I told her I had lost Thomas. How she could do that, I don't know. It's also why I couldn't shoot her. Cause I cared about her too.

He grabs my hand and says, "How do you do it? Live everyday without your significant other?" I shift a bit and say, "I have my family and friends that want me around. Like my sister, and my mother. And even my friends and my godson. It's not easy and some days I just want to give up. But… overall it's possible. Not easy, very difficult actually but with support and self-motivation you can do it." He looks up at me with sad eyes and says, "Does it ever get better?"

I think for a bit and remember some nights screaming for Thomas and then sometimes I even think about Peeta. I also think about my mother, how she never moved on. I shake my head and say, "No. I don't think it gets better unless you find someone else."

He nods quietly and says, "So I'm stuck with this feeling for the rest of my life." I say nothing because I'm not sure if he'll move on. He might, but Abigail just died yesterday. He doesn't need to think about finding someone new. We sit in silence a bit and I see tears fall down his face. He looks down and asks if I could leave for the night. I get up quickly and mumble night before going back to my room. Chase and Henry are sound asleep, with Chase on our sofa bed. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes thinking about Abigail and how much I just want to go home.

(break)

The next three weeks are filled with work and silence. The four of us don't joke or laugh with each other. We eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together but quietly. Every now and then, Henry and Bradley will mention how much they miss their children. Chase once spoke about being excited being a mentor. Honestly, all I'm looking forward too is going to bed in my house and waking up and not killing anyone. But the silence has made us work faster. Going to bed late and waking up early, and not having any pleasurable activities besides dessert, we drive ourselves in our work. In fact, we work so efficiently that we rarely see Agent #290 and #587 unless they collect reports. In a month, we take care of 54 suspects. We only had 68 in total and if we work fast in less than a week we can all go home.

However, one day changes everything that no one was prepared for.

*Super angst and sadness warning. Stay with me though, it gets better.*

Bradley calls me to the torture room. I'm confused at first since neither of us have any business down there but he explains that Henry left someone in there and accidently killed them. He needs me to help carry the body since Henry obviously abandoned it and knew he would take care of it. It still didn't sound right but Bradley eventually said, he had it. I heard him over the phone struggling with it and lots of huffing and puffing. I told him over the phone I was on my way and just wait for me.

On my way to the room, something inside didn't feel right. It felt too awkward. Henry wasn't a messy person, he never accidently killed anyone before and if he did, he wouldn't just leave the body there. He would call me. I start to turn around and call the Agents and let them know what's going on. But as soon as I do, I feel some large hit my head and I lose consciousness.

I wake up tied up in the torture room, and I feel pain everywhere. I hear some muffled noises behind me and shuffling but I can't turn my head all that well because my headache is almost too much. I feel like passing out again. I feel a sharp pain in arm and I scream out. "Oh look here boys. She's awake!", I hear Bradley's voice. I get terrified the moment he makes eye contact with me, and feel worse when he smiles. I hear the muffled noises again and this time I turn around. It's Chase and Henry tied up behind me. They're arms and legs are tied in rope and their mouths have tape in front of it.

I start to say they're names but I get a full slap to the face instead. Bradley moves my face towards a window and says, "I want to see Snow now!" I look at the time and it's been hours since the last time I looked at a clock. I look over my body and see fresh cuts and wounds all over myself. "At least I was sleep for most of it.", I think I'm saying to myself but it comes out loud. Bradley turns viciously towards me and hits me again. "Shut up!" He then laughs and says, "Wait I'm sorry Katniss… precious Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire…" he sniffs a bit and says, "Please don't take this personal Katniss. I just need his attention, okay." I roll my neck around a bit and said, "Well I'm the last person, you should've picked. Anyone with a brain and eyes knows Snow doesn't like me." He starts to reply but we hear shuffling and walking outside and President Snow's voice. Bradley smiles and says, "Well maybe you hold a place in his heart after all."

Snow walks in, very annoyed looking but alert enough. "I usually don't negotiate with terrorists, but I don't consider you one Bradley. What is it?" Bradley wipes his face, which cause my blood to smear on it. "You said, you would never kill your precious Victors. BUT YOU LIED. And unless, you give me what I want, I'm going to take one away from you." Snow looked at Bradley and started laughing, "Well Bradley, I would've picked a better candidate than Miss Everdeen here." I snorted a bit and said, "I told him the same thing." Bradley shrugs and says, "I had limited options. I can choose one of the newer Victors for you if you'd prefer.", motioning towards Henry and Chase.

Snow glared and said, "Is that my newest Victor?", obviously talking about Chase. " Tasseled like some rag doll!" Chase simply nods. I roll my eyes. I'm the one who's been tortured for who knows how long cut into and up but yes let's flip out about the kid who's tied up.

Snow looks back at me and then to Bradley. He says almost tiredly. "What do you want for exchange for Katniss?" Bradley's hand is shaking and he says, "You know what I want." Snow rolls his eyes and says, "If I knew, we wouldn't be talking. You'd have it or you be dead. Since you're in neither situation I don't know." Bradley walks up to me and grabs a knife and holds it to my throat. "Abigail has told me about your machines… I haven't… I haven't buried her yet. She's still here in the Capitol. You can do it."

I look at Bradley in shock. He can't be serious. I don't think it's possible but is he asking President Snow to bring Abigail back to life? Snow shifts and says, "If I had that type of technology don't you think I would have used it on my father? My sister? MY SON!" t takes everything in me not to laugh at that considering the fact, he hired me to kill his son. If he did have the technology, he would not bring his son back to life.

Bradley shrugs and says, "I don't know what happened in those situations but I do know you can help me now. If not I will kill Katniss. And then Henry and then Chase. Then myself. And you'll be out of 5 victors in less than two months. Bad PR man." Snow starts thinking and says, "Let's say I could bring her back! Why would I, she betrayed me! Working with peasant rebels!" Bradley shakes his head and says, "Throw our family in prison until the Games start. That'll teach her a lesson. We can even bring our daughter."

Snow nods and says, "She would be no longer be allowed to be a mentor. At least for five years. I don't want her near the Capitol." Bradley raised his hands in surrender, "No objections." Snow sighs and rubs his head and says "She's been dead three weeks. There's no guarantee this will work." Bradley shrugs and says, "If it doesn't work, I'll leave it alone." Snow nods and says, "Alright, let's try."

Bradley nods and says, thank you to President Snow and starts to untie Chase and Henry. He walks over to me and I think he's going to let me go but instead he raises his knife. I ask him what he's doing and he replies, "Insurance." I hear Henry yell, "Katniss!" before I feel the knife plunge into my lungs.

 **A/N: Please don't hate me, for cutting off here! I also need "insurance" to make sure you all come back! Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Sorry for the late 2 AM postings but hey what can you do? Leave reviews or PM me or just come back next chapter so I know you liked it. See y'all next time!**

 **Replies:**

 _IaraLupin: I'm sorry you were upset about Abigail! You must hate me now hahaha! Lmao I love your comments about Lady Snow. What did you think of my new characters. Also your Capitol people will be here next chapter, thanks for being patient! I'll see you next time, love. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Even though you're expecting me to be late and not even attempt to look for an update until after midnight, I still apologize. xD. I see everyone reading and I want to thank y'all. Reviews are love, but reading makes me happy inside as well. Let us read. *Spoiler Alert: Katniss is not dead. Chances are I will never kill her, I love the character too much. Canon, this story, and other fics, she's one of the best to read and write about :D***

I wake up in a hospital bed with my chest binded in wrappings. I feel an oxygen mask on top of my face but I remove it. I think I can breathe without it. I start to stretch my arms and I hear someone stir next to me. It's Cinna, and he's sleep surrounded by five or six cups of empty coffee cups. I'm so happy to see him, I lean over and wake up him up even though it hurts my chest. He's startled and he smiles a big grin when he sees me. He grabs me and hugs me and says, "Oh Katniss! You're okay!" He breathes a deep breathe and looks up to the ceiling and says "Thank You" quietly. I smile and ask, "What are you doing here?"

His smile fades a bit and he says, "I guess a while ago you named me as your emergency contact if you were ever hurt in the Capitol. The doctors were sure they could save you, but there was a point during surgery they weren't sure. I was called two nights ago, just in case." I frown at his words, thinking that there was a time I almost died. He grabs my hand and says, "Plus who else's face would you want to see when you woke up! I brought you some cookie dough ice cream." He reaches in his bag and hands a pint size container of the stuff and hands it to me under my blanket. "They say they don't want you to eat sweets, but I knew you wouldn't stand for that."

He's right. Back when we were poor, I never had sweets. Ever since winning the Games and working for the Capitol I manage to get a donut or ice cream or a cookie at least once a day whether I'm at home or not. It's not very healthy but health is not my main concern. If the doctor's would have told me I couldn't eat sweets, I wouldn't have heard of it. Luckily, Cinna knows me well. He smiles again and says, "Would you like to come recover back at my house? Just for a couple days." It sounds like an exciting idea but then I remember my job back at that hotel penthouse. "I would Cinna. But I'm doing some work for Snow and-" he cuts me off and says, "I know. I talked to a tall white guy named Agent #290 and he said that you could recover at my place. Said he talked to President Snow already. Snow actually agrees you should take some time away from that place."

I remember Bradley stabbing me in my chest as "insurance" to make sure Snow would promise to try to revive Abigail. Even though she had been shot twice and dead for at least three and a half weeks, Bradley still thought these machines Snow had would work. I remember Henry and Chase being tied up in a corner of the torture room and Henry calling my name before I was stabbed. However, neither of them did anything to help me, even though Bradley cut off the rope from around them and removed the tape from their mouths before he assaulted me. I shouldn't be mad at them, but I am. Perhaps Cinna is right, I should spend the next couple of days in recovery at his place.

A doctor comes in a little after and explains what happened to me. Bradley stabbed me in the left lung. It's strategic because you can live with a knife in your lung for about 30 minutes without receiving any medical attention. Bradley stabbed in a place that would "scare" President Snow but not the doctors because they knew they could save me.

He explained the scare they had is when a surgeon tried to remove the knife, he accidently cut some more inside the lung and hit a blood vessel causing some serious damage that they had to fix quickly and efficiently. If not, the blood may have suffocated my lungs and maybe even reached my heart.

I sit there terrified as I look down at the bindings around my chest as I listen to what could have happen to me. The doctor then continues saying they stopped the bleeding and I was on my way to full recovery, though I should a doctor every six months for the next few years to make sure everything is good. He then leaves me and says, that I can discharge myself later on today.

Satisfied with the doctor's instructions, Cinna and I make preparations to go home with him. Soon, I hear a click of heels walking in the hallway and I look up and see Effie Trinket. "OH KATNISS, YOU'RE ALIVE!" She rushes up and hugs me way too tight and it hurts my chest but it warms my heart she came to see me. "Hello Effie, how are you?" She claps and says, "Much better knowing you're okay. They told me you were dying and I was afraid of what I was going to walk into." She hugs me again and says, "But you're fine!" She pulls away and starts taking out her phone. She dials some numbers and says "District 12." I look at her confused and she whispers, "I may or may not have told your family and Haymitch you were dying." I looked at her shocked and almost yelled, "Why would you do that?!" She went back to her phone and said, "Yes Victor's Village, House #2." Then she looked at me and said, "Well! That's everyone was saying, dear." Cinna rolled his eyes and said, "Effie, you can't spread rumors." She sighed and said, "I know, I know. I apologize… Oh Primrose! Prim! This is Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort. Yes, yes we spoke on the phone yesterday… Oh you'll have to forgive me for worrying you yesterday. Katniss is fine and she's standing right here next to me!" Effie pushed the phone towards me and I sigh and take it.

"Hello?", I say. "KATNISS!", I hear Prim squeal. "You're alive! We heard you were dying. Oh thank God, you're okay." I made a quick glare at Effie and said, "Yes, the information you received was a little premature. But I'm fine. I have to finish up some business here and then I'll be home within a week or two, okay." I heard another squeal and she says, "Okay, I'm going to set up a surprise party for you when you get back. Well it's not really a surprise since you know but still." I laugh and say, "You don't have to do that, Prim." I can see her nodding and says, "Yes I do! What's your favorite cake, I'll make it." I laugh again and say, "Prim you know you can't bake. But it's coconut." I hear her say ew but replies, "Whatever you like Katniss." I smile and say, "Okay I have to go. I'll see you soon. Take care of mom, love you both." She replies, "We love you too Katniss. Stay safe."

I will try my best for her sake, but I can't promise her that. I have a stab wound from a fellow agent of mine, I don't think that qualifies as being the safest. But hey, I try. I hang up the phone and hand it back to Effie. She has a look of apologies on her face and I just smile at her, with forgiveness. Cinna tells her I'll be at his house for the next couple of days and she claps her hands and says "Oh perfect! I'll be over every day until you leave." Even though that's one of the last things I want, I just nod. It's better than going back to that damn hotel right now.

(break)

The next two days with Cinna and Effie are the best I've had in months. We listen to music, watch television and movies, and trade gossip. They don't ask about why I'm here and I'm glad I can forget about it. Octavia's daughter, the one she adopted from Gale and Madge, is extremely beautiful I hear from Cinna and apparently can already read at the age of 2 ½. I grab a couple of pictures to give to Gale and Madge when I get back to District 12. Effie tells me she's started dating a new guy, who's an escort for District 2. She says it's easier to date someone who's in the same occupation as her and how there's no competition between the escorts like they're is between the Mentors. I start to tell her Mentors don't really compete but she's continues to gush about this guy and she seems happy. I'm glad she's moved on from the doctor. Who only died because I killed him, but we don't talk about that. Cinna tells me he's thinking about making some model that he works with his official girlfriend, but Effie and I both agree the only person he should be serious with is Portia. I'm a little sad I didn't see her these last two days but she's a busy woman just like Cinna is and since he's not working since he's been with me, she's probably working extra hard.

However, the two days are over way too soon and the next morning Agent #290 is at Cinna's door waiting to pick me up and drive me back to the hotel in his car. I gather my small belongings, kiss Cinna and Effie good-bye, and leave with Agent #290.

The drive is quiet but his GPS says the hotel is an hour away from Cinna's house and I can't sit in silence for an hour. Especially with a man who I halfway despise because of how he and Henry act around each other.

I don't want to know, but I want to know. And Henry is more likely to tell a stranger on the street his beef with Agent #290 before he tells me. I want to know, but I don't want to know. Agent #290 is humming to some music that's playing very low and seems in a decent mood. I decide to go for it.

"Why doesn't Henry like you?" , I ask. Agent #290 looks at me and quickly back at the road. "That's a question for Henry don't you think?" I shake my head and say, "We both know he's not telling me anything. What happened between you two?" He looks me again and says, "Why should I tell you?" I shrug and say "You don't have to. I'm just curious. Plus I'm sure everyone else probably knows except me." He snorts and says, "Okay fair enough. I was Henry's torture teacher when he worked for President Snow." I wait for him to continue but he stops talking. "That's not close enough to why he dislikes you. Keep talking." He smiles and says, "You're smart Katniss." I laugh and say, "That's what they say. Anyway, continue."

Agent #290 tightens his grip on the steering wheel and sighs, "Um, sometimes Henry would mess up on his assignments or even talk back to me. A couple times he would even curse President Snow. Which is not taboo by any means but not usually in front of his agents. Anyway, I was required to punish him every time he did anything wrong." He's quiet for a moment and says, "Sometimes it would just be punch to the face or to his stomach. One time, I went too low though." I tensed and imagined the pain, Agent #290 was pretty strong. "Sometimes I choked him out. Just to prove I was above him. Which, whether you believe me or not, I don't believe I am. He won the Hunger Games. And then the next year he spied, tortured, and then went back to mentoring two kids all in the same day. Which is more than I ever had done. But it had to be done." I nod, understanding. I start to thank him for telling me but he stops my words by saying, "And then one time Henry just went off and started throwing things and threatened to kill me and President Snow and it was wild. President Snow made me do something that I will never tell you, I strongly doubt he will too." I sit there in horror, and he laughs at my face and says, "It's not as bad as I'm making it. It's just embarrassing and I don't think you would want to hear it."

I want to ask him to tell me, but he's given me more answers than I hoped for. More than Henry would ever tell me. We finally pull up to the hotel and Agent #290 hands me a blade. I ask him what it's for and he says, "President Snow thought you might need this. I don't know why. I'll see you tomorrow Katniss." He let's me out and hands me my bag as I walk up to the penthouse. I decide to go there instead of my room since it's morning and Chase and Henry are probably working. I open the door, and Chase is sitting at the computer. He looks at me and says, "Katniss!" He runs up to me and hugs me, and I hug him back. He breathes a heavy sigh and says, "We, uh, we thought you were dead. They wouldn't tell us anything. I had hope though since President Snow didn't make any announcements." He smiles and then asks, "Are you okay?" I sigh and say, "Yeah much better, thanks. How's work been?" Before he can answer, Henry walks out of the bathroom and stops when he sees me. "Katniss?" he asks. I nod and say, "The one and only. At least, I think so." He walks up to me and looks at me for a bit before giving me a hug. He wipes a tear from his face, really fast and says, "Man, we thought you were dead. We didn't know for sure, but still." I smiled and said, "I'm fine. They say I'll recover fine."

The three of us sit down and they ask where I've been and how my injury is. We start to get into breakfast and right when I'm about to ask how's work been, the door opens and two figures come in.

(break, wouldn't it be evil if I cut it off right here lol)

Bradley is standing there almost shocked to see me. However, I'm more shocked because Abigail is with him. I saw her die, I saw her body be strolled away. But Bradley is right there, and my anger for him over takes my happiness my friend is somehow alive. The doctors say he stabbed there on purpose but I never trusted him the moment he walked into our penthouse and I don't doubt for a second he really tried to kill me. He tortured me for hours and tied up my friends and was willing to kill them too. "I'll kill her, those two, and myself, and you'll be out of five Victors in less than two months." Yes I remember his threats very clearly and Snow must've known he was serious because Abigail is standing there.

I remember the blade that Agent #290 gave me. Maybe I should stab Bradley in his lungs and see if he survives. If he doesn't, I don't care at this point. I stick the blade into my pocket and walk over to them as if to greet my friend, which I will but not after taking a chance to kill her husband. As I walk I remember that anyone who's ever tried to kill me, died. In the Games, during my missions last year. All of them. And though it's sad I'm thinking in that standpoint, I realize if I want Bradley dead, I could accomplish it.

I reach out my other arm, that's not going towards the knife, and fake reach out to Abigail. When she walks up to me and leaves Bradley's side unprotected, I hug into her but quickly turn out of it and lunge the knife at Bradley. He tries to grab my wrist, but I'm much faster. We turn and twist together, trying to fight for control of the knife, but I grab his arm and flip him around my hip to where he falls on the ground. I hear mixes of "No Katniss" and "Katniss stop." but I'm blood thirsty. He tries to squirm away but I'm not letting him go. "I didn't do anything to you!", I scream in his face. "I was nothing but nice to you and you betrayed me!" I throw a punch and land it, breaking his nose. "You think you can cross me and survive!?", I swing again but Abigail, grabs my arm and twists it making me fall on my back this time. She tries to hold me down and says something like "Katniss stop", but I don't recall because I head butt her and elbow her face. I love Abigail but I can't deal with her right now. She falls back and I start to wrestle with Bradley on the ground. I've lost my knife but I can still land punches and I'm much stronger than either of us thought. I feel Abigail pull my hair and throw me off again. She hits my face and I feel Bradley coming up and kicking me in the side. All of a sudden, Henry grabs Bradley and slams him on the ground and the table near us shakes. Bradley however, trips Henry and he falls down too. Chase is screaming for us to stop, but he's smart enough not to get involved with a fight with a bunch of killers. I see him run into another room as Abigail pulls my hair again and clotheslines me in the throat.

Next I hear a few feet running towards us and Chase picks me up and holds me back from Abigail. He turns me around and shields my body so she can't reach me. Agent #290 grabs Bradley and holds him while Agent #587 picks up Henry, to everyone's surprise since Henry is about 270 lbs of straight muscle, and puts him on the other side of the room.

We are all out of breathe, except Chase so he speaks. "What the hell you guys!? Are we really fighting right now? FIGHTING? Don't you think we've all fought enough already?" He shakes his head and says, " You guys always call me the baby, but obviously I'm the most mature one here. Katniss, I know you're upset at Bradley, but look at what he did. He got Abigail back! From the dead. You know if you had the chance you would do the same." He's holding me so he's looking right at me, and I feel the tears prickle in my eyes but I blink them away for I won't let them fall.

Agent #290 speaks and says, "Today the five of you have off. Tomorrow, double-work for everyone. I don't think any of you need to be in the Capitol any longer. Since we have a fifth person and since Katniss has lost her computer privileges for starting a fight, the five you can get the rest of the people off this list by tomorrow. Maybe the next day." Agent #587 let's go of Henry and says, "Abigail and Bradley go to your room. Chase, Henry, and Katniss to yours." We all move slowly, trying to avoid each other. Agent #290 escorts Chase, Henry, and I to our rooms and Agent #587 to Abigail and Bradley's. "Get some rest and enjoy your day off.", Agent #290 tells us. Agent #290 gives a weird smile to Henry and for once Henry doesn't glare back. He just nods and goes into the room. I look at Agent #290 quickly for some type of explanation and all he does is wink and goes down the elevator.

 **A/N: Okay can we talk about this crazy ass chapter? I hope you guys like it as much as you did the others! Abigail is back, good or bad? I will explain later how we will deal with her being alive to the public so don't worry. Also what did you guys think of Cinna and Effie! I love their characters so, I was super happy to put them in. And honestly, I don't even know what's going on with Henry and Agent #290 and I write the damn story. If you haven't caught the hint, next chapter the missions will end. We may have a chapter or two of filler I'm not sure, and then HUNGER GAMES! I know some of you have been waiting for that, so thanks for your patience :). Leave reviews so I can reply to them but if you don't want thanks for reading and see y'all next time.**

 **Replies:**

 _IaraLupin: Did you like I brought Effie and Cinna into the mix! They're some of my faves btw. What did you think of Abigail coming back? And you can see the reviews you get on your review page of the story, but in your settings you can see how many people read your story for each chapter. It's pretty awesome lol. Thanks for reading, I can't wait to here your thoughts on this chapter! See you next time :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey look who's writing before 10 pm! (My time posts have to be confusing y'all if you don't live in the US and PST time lol) Anyway, this may be my last chapter where I post everyday. But I really love this story and you guys seem to do as well, so I may try to post every other day. But Tues-Thurs don't expect a chapter lol. Anyway let's get started. Thanks for reading, it makes me so happy! :)**

 **Warning: The beginning of this chapter will feel a bit repetitive and you might be like why is this happening, but I have a purpose for everything…**

Chase decides to go down to a Capitol theater and watch a movie on our day off. He mentions that he's still pretty relevant as the newest Victor it wouldn't hurt him for the Capitol citizens to see him and even the Panem cameras to see him. He says he's hasn't talked to his family or his girlfriend since he's left, and that it might be a way from them to know he's alive and okay.

It's just Henry and I sitting there and for a moment it's just silence. He asks me about the stabbing and I tell him that I'm fine. He nods and turns on our television. The silence feels to awkward so I eventually just say, "You're going to be mad at me. But I asked Agent #290 why you don't like him and he told me." Henry pauses our tv and looks back at me with way too much anger for me to feel comfortable with. He sees my discomfort and softens his face a bit and says, "What did he tell you?" I shrug and say, "Like he just used to punch you and choke you and stuff. He said there's more but he won't tell me."

Henry nods and says, "Alright then. I guess we can all mind on our own business from now on then." I roll my eyes and scoff. Henry was becoming damn near impossible to be friends with. It felt like he never told me anything, things that I found important. And as one of his best friends he should tell me. I huff and say, "What is it about me you don't like telling me things? Do I seem like someone who's going to run and tell your secrets?" Henry sighs and says, "Katniss we are not having this conversation again. I told you, there's some stuff I like to keep away from you." I throw up my hands in frustration and say, "But I don't keep things from you! Everything I've done since we've known each other I shared with you! Because you're my friend and I trust you. You couldn't even share with me what was going during the last Games, except the fact you were spying." I start to angry and prepare my words for something I will regret but at this point I don't care. "You threatened me and pushed me away and that affected us working together to make sure that Kaleb and Eleana were prepared for the Games. They weren't as good as they should've been going into that arena and you knew that! IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY DIED!"

I'm crying now, and I don't really mean it but damn it I want him to listen to me. He turns around, shocked and stands up and says, "It is not my fault they died." I stand up and cross my arms and say, "Really? You really believe that. Is that you were so mad and guilty when they did die? Is that why you had such a big issue with Chase after he won the Games? Because you knew if you were a better mentor they could have won!" He starts breathing hard and his fists are balled up and a few tears have fallen down his face. I continue, saying more lies I don't believe because I just want him to know what he's done. I know Kaleb and Eleana's death wasn't his fault or anyone's really except those who killed them. But I'm right about us not working together and that was because he hid things from me and when we can't trust each other, innocent people die. "I know it wasn't my fault they died.", I say, looking down. "Because I was a mentor before, with Haymitch, and we made you a Victor! Obviously one of us knows what we're doing."

He looks at me glaring and says, "You don't need to blame me for their deaths, I already do that to myself. I'm sure their families do as well." He rubs his hand over his face and says, "The reason I don't tell you these things is because I don't want you to look at me in a bad light. I know the things I do are not good things all the time. And Polly sees that, and I think that's why she's started to hate me. I see the way you look at me now, when I come back from the torture room and I'm covered in my own sweat and someone else's blood. Back when I was trying to impress you, and let you know you didn't save the wrong person in the Games… I couldn't imagine seeing your disappointed face that I see now. So that's why I didn't tell you those things."

I walk up to him and say, "Look, I'm sorry." I reach out and grab his arm and say, "But I wouldn't think that of you. Never." I pull him into a hug and say, "It's easier to trust me though. I mean I could try to help you and-" but he cuts me off and looks at me and yells, "Why do you even care?!" I want to answer but I feel like none of my answers would be sufficient to answer his question. I start to say because he's my friend and I love him but before I can, he grabs me and kisses me. It feels involuntary, but I kiss him back.

(break. Okay how many of you saw that coming from like the beginning of the story? If so, you're an awesome reader and if not, it's okay but it makes me feel like an awesome writer. Sorry to interupt like a commercial, let's continue)

This feels wrong, I know it's wrong. But for some reason, I don't want to pull away. At least not yet. I dove into the kiss a bit more and so does he.

Chase however opens the door, and starts saying, "I got all the way down to the theatre and forgot my ticket! Also do you guys have some extra money for pop-" he stops in his tracks and sees Henry and I. We quickly pull away from each other as if the realization hits us that this is not supposed to be happening. Chase grabs his ticket quickly by the sofa and says, "Oh. Oh I'm so sorry." He won't look at us and he rummages through his pants. "I-I-I had no idea this was happening. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." He's shaking, because he feels so awkward. He can't find the money so he just says, "You know I don't need popcorn, it's fattening anyway. I'll see you guys later on." I stop him and say, "Wait, I have cash you can borrow." Still looking down he waves me off and closes the door behind him.

Henry doesn't look at me either. He grabs a small bag of stuff and says, "I'll just stay in the penthouse for tonight." I want to stop him, but he continues walking and out the door. I sit on my bed and try my best not to cry. However, the tears still come.

Chase finally comes back to our room, but it's been seven hours. He walks in and with his head still down he says, "I can uh, go to the penthouse tonight if that works for you guys." I sigh and say, "Henry is already there." I'm under the covers where I've been sleeping on and off all day. There's a few dishes around my bed, since I've just ate and laid back down. I point to his bed and say, "You can sleep in his bed though." Chase just nods and says, "Okay, thanks Katniss." He turns on the tv and I ask, "You've been at the movies all day, and you want to watch television?"

Chase sighs and says, "I'd much rather talk to you but there's only one thing I want to ask you about and you're not going to talk about it. So I will sit here and watch television. How's your chest?" I look down and realize I need to change my bandages but I don't want to get out of bed. I will have to look in the mirror to do so, and when I look at myself all I will see is a girl who kissed a married man.

Chase looks at me for a reply, and I eventually get up and say, "I have to change these bandages but I feel fine. Thank you for asking and reminding me." I take my bag and go into the bathroom. While I'm changing them, I realize all I've done over the last 12 hours. I got into a fight with Bradley and Abigail, got us all in trouble , and then I kissed Henry. I'm so disgusted with myself I can't even look in the mirror, and it's not even 6pm yet.

When I come back out, my bed is made up and the dishes surrounding them are put away. Chase hands me some clothes and says, "I'm taking you to dinner down at the hotel restaurant. You're not wasting the rest of your day off, in bed moping." I shake my head and he says, "Nope. I already told them downstairs were on our way. Table is set up already." I take the clothes and I ask, "Why are you doing this for me?" He shrugs and says, "Because we're friends. And I hate seeing you upset. Now hurry up, I'm hungry. I didn't get a chance to eat the movies." He says with a smirk.

(break. Isn't Chase just a sweetheart? :D)

We just ordered our food and patiently waiting to eat. I sit there twiddling my thumbs and eventually I just say, "I know what you must think of me, I don't know why you brought me down here." Chase replies, "I think you're a badass. Who else gets stabbed and comes back three and a half days later to work? Also, you managed to kick Bradley's ass." He winks and whispers, "You probably , could've got Abigail too if I didn't hold you back." I laugh a bit and I say, "You don't care about… what you walked into?" He shrugs and laughs, "Um no. We're all grown here… well I mean I'm not, and I'm not sure how old Henry is. He's at least 18 though right? Anyway, why should I care what you do in the privacy of… our hotel room?" I lean in so I can whisper and say, "Because he's married. And my dead boyfriend was his best friend."

Chase sighs and says, "Well let's not act like he has a perfect marriage. And in our own words, your boyfriend is dead. So… it's okay in my book." He looks at his menu again and says, "Will you judge me if I order the triple chocolate cake?" I laugh and say, "I will only judge you if you don't share with me." He laughs with me and starts talking about the movies he saw today and we relax into decent conversation.

The next morning, the five of us Bradley, Abigail, Henry, Chase, and I all show up at the penthouse at 6 am. They say there's only eight people left on the list and chances are we will probably end up killing only three or four of them. Agent #587 comes in and announces that Agent #290 is out sick today, so we will have to work without him. Agent #587, "I realize the events of yesterday have caused much tension. But if we can all work together, everyone can go home tomorrow. Hopefully, the trains will take you to all your districts at the same time." We nod and Agent #587 explains our jobs. Chase will be responsible for the spying, since he can now tell within five to ten minutes if someone is guilty or not. We won't bother with torturing since we usually send them to death anyway. The rest of us will be in charge of killing and dismembering and whenever Chase is done, he'll help us.

I'm not that excited to work with Henry, Abigail, and Bradley but I don't really have a choice.

Like I said, we only end up dealing with four people. After Abigail kills them, she brings them next door, the four of us dismember the body and burn it. We stay quiet mostly since none of us want to talk to each other, except for questions or directions. Chase walks in after the last person is killed and says, "Everyone is sad in here, did someone die or something?" He starts to laugh but no one budges. He sighs and says, "Well we have a party to go to tonight. We can look so damn depressing."

We look up at him and he says, "Yeah President Snow is hosting a party for us in front of the government as a goodbye party and thanking us for our service." He rolls his eyes and then says, "Also he's going to introduce Abigail back into the public eye. Lie and say she was in coma and just woke up or something like that. I don't know." He shrugs and starts helping me burn the body parts. He whispers, "Have you talked to Henry yet?" I shake my head and reply, "Of course not." He laughs and says, "So you're not talking to each other. Isn't that how you guys started fighting in the first place?" Henry looks up at that point and looks at us. He locks eyes with me but quickly turns away. Chase rolls his eyes and says, "You can avoid each other now but wait till that 2 and a half hour ride back to District 12."

(break)

We are all dressed in our best and I must admit my team cleans up well. We are escorted by Agent #587 to a ballroom and when we walk in we are given a standing ovation to all of those in attendance including President and Lady Snow.

President Snow makes a speech, to all of us and to Panem since I see there is a camera on. "Citizens of Panem! Tonight I speak to you to inform of some courageous actions that have been happening behind the Capitol walls. I've enlisted in five brave heroes, to stop evil forces outside of Panem from coming inside and destroying us!

It takes everything in me not to laugh but I do manage to laugh. We didn't stop any evil forces from outside of Panem. We killed rebels in the Capitol but if he said that, Panem would know that there's people tired of the Games and will probably try to rebel themselves.

"I've gotten the best of the best. Some of our most recent Victors, have volunteered in place of soldiers to combat these evil forces and we Panem, have won!" There's cheers outside the ballroom and inside as the government even cheers his words.

Snow waits for the cheers to die and says, "Panem a few weeks ago I reported that Abigail Harvey passed away of cardiac arrest. You'll have to forgive me, but I was misinformed. She was actually in a coma, which no one thought she would wake up from. However, just last week she did! And joined the fight against these terrorists once again! Proving that our Victors cannot be brought down by anything, even on the threat of death."

Of course unless two other Victors kill you and then your maniac husband threatens to kill a bunch of people just so the President can use some fancy machine to bring you back to life.

"May I introduce these brave Victors who have saved our world from destruction!" The camera points to the five us standing awkwardly near each other. We don't look friendly and were barely touching, even Bradley and Abigail aren't holding hands. Snow motions us to hold hands and raise them and as much as I want to refuse to, Henry grabs mine and raises it and the rest of follow suit. I see our reflection in the camera and we are standing in a line with Chase and Henry on my left and Abigail and Bradley on my right, and I stand in the middle with my head held high even though all I want to do is dive back in my bed at the hotel room and forget all this.

Snow continues to speak and says, "May I present, Bradley and Abigail Harvey, Katniss Everdeen, Henry Watson, and Chase Barton! Your Victors, Your Friends, and Defenders of Panem!" We hear cheering from everywhere outside and inside and a few smiles come on our faces but I try not to because I remember what we had to do to get here. However, Snow gives me a look and shine my smile to the camera as wide as my face will let me.

(break)

It's early morning and we are all waiting for the train to pick us up. It's not that cold but it is between the five of us. I don't want to seperate like this, and like Chase said haven't we fought enough already. I walk over to Abigail and Bradley, and at first they look defensive but I pull Abigail into a hug and start to cry. She was really here and alive and I didn't even tell her I was so happy she was. She hugs me back and says, "I've missed you Katniss. Please call me when you get home." I look at Bradley while I'm hugging her and reach out my hand to shake his. We're not ready to be friends again but we can forgive each other. The train pulls up and the conductor starts to call us on. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and says, "I'll see you later Katniss." She starts to walk to the train but turns around, and runs back to me and says, "Actually you can't call me. I guess I'm going to be in prison in District 9 until the Games. And Snow won't allow me to be a mentor. Write to me though. You will won't you?"

I smile at her, and say "Of course." I almost forgot the deal Bradley made with President Snow but she doesn't seem to upset about it and neither does he. She runs and gives a hug to Henry and Chase saying she wants to hear from them too. She runs to her train car with Bradley and they both wave to us. The train conductor calls for District 11 and Chase turns and smiles at both of us and says, "Well, kids I'll see you in a few months then. You don't have to call me or anything though, I'm still figuring out my phone I probably won't be able to call you back for like three weeks." He laughs and hugs us both before walking to his train car and hopping on.

Finally, they call for District 12 and Henry and I get on. We don't speak and in our train car we sit on opposite sides of the room. I eat and go through magazines and he reads a book. I want to talk to him, but I just can't. Weirdly I really want to kiss him again, but I know I can't do that.

It's only been five minutes on the train and I know I can't sit here in silence for the rest of the time. He looks up at me and says, "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head and say, "No. But I still want to talk to you." He nods but doesn't say anything. He gets up however and sits next to me on my couch. He looks at me closely, and kisses me again. This time, I don't feel anything about pulling away. I don't think about Polly or Thomas or anything. I know when we get off this train car this will never happen again, so I enjoy it now. We're so caught up that I don't hear a toilet flush and neither does he.

A door opens and Haymitch walks out of it. "Hey kiddos! I wanted to surprise you…" And he stops talking and just stares at us. We pull away from each other again, but this time it's worse because Haymitch knows us. He knows Polly, and Thomas was his son, and everything is just messed up now.

He sighs and says, "I wanted to surprise you but I had to use the bathroom and ruined it by flushing the toilet. But I see I still did. Anyway, how was the Capitol?" Henry and I just stared at him and eventually I said, "It was good. Did you see us on television?" He nodded and said, "Yep yes I did. You looked great. So did that Chase kid too, only Victor I haven't met. Is he nice?" Henry nodded and said, "Yeah he's a good kid." Haymitch nodded and said, "That's good. Have you heard anything about the arena for the Games? I hear it's supposed to be mostly water but I don't think so cause most kids can't swim and no one wants to see a bunch of drownings." Eventually we realize Haymitch is not going to talk about what just happened and apparently neither are we.

We finally pull up to the train station and I see Prim and my mother there, holding a coconut cake, just like Prim promised to make. I also see Polly and Henry Jr. there, with big smiles on their faces. I look at Henry once and look away, promising myself to stay away from him for the next few months. He gives me a quick nod I almost miss, and walks off the train in the opposite direction.

 **A/N: Okay, so what did we think of that chapter? Did you guys like it or no? I guess I'll know depending on the views I get for next chapter. I kind of have an idea for the Games already and I already know who's going to be the District 12 tributes, but if you have some ideas let me know. Besides that, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I'm literally writing as I go along so when I ask for you guys' input I really mean I need it. But thanks for reading and I'll see y'all next time. Please leave reviews so I can reply to them!**

 **Replies:**

 _IaraLupin: I'm happy you liked Abigail coming back! I hope you liked that I made up Abigail and Katniss. The Hunger Games are coming very soon and thanks for being patient on waiting for them. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, the things you liked or didn't like. Can't wait to hear from you!_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Much sadness and angst but we will get through this like we always do. :) And I got excited for this chapter so I started writing this after I posted the last one. So whether it gets posted Sunday night or Monday morning I hope you enjoy. Let's goooo!

Being back home in District 12 has been a lot more fun than I could even begin to imagine. Waking up whenever I wanted, and not having to go to work to kill someone makes me too happy. I spend my time with my friends and actually talk about things we enjoy not whether someone is guilty or not of treason.

I've slowly started to notice that everyone I hang out with however is a couple and I'm slowly becoming a third wheel. Gale and Madge, Prim and Willy, Haymitch and Candice. I would include Henry and Polly but he and I haven't spoke since we got back home. Anyway, I'm starting to feel more lonely rather than mourning Thomas. Sometimes it gets so bad that I just hang out with my mother because I know at least with her is I will never be a third wheel.

Abigail writes me when she can. She tells me prison in her District isn't that bad. Since her family are considered celebrities in her District, the guards treat her family well. She writes the time is going by fast and though she won't see me at the Games she hopes somehow we will be able to see each other in person again before her five year ban is up.

(break)

It's been four months and Haymitch calls Henry and I to his house. We get there and he tells us that we need to select who's going to the Games this year. I look at him kind of confused and say, "I thought it was pretty much decided that Henry and I go. I mean unless you want to go Haymitch." Haymitch shifts back and forth on his feels and says, very quietly, "Are you sure it's a good idea for you two to go to the Capitol together?" Both Henry and I looked Haymitch almost offended. I thought we were pretty good at our jobs. Haymitch puts his hands up and says, "I just mean, you two haven't talked in months. Can you work together?" He rubbed his head, and asked, "Do you want to?" Henry wouldn't look at me but shrugged and said, "Yeah I think we can. So, we're not best friends, I don't think that would mess with our mentoring skills." I nodded, agreeing.

Haymitch looked annoyed and anxious. "Obviously, you aren't getting what I'm saying…. Should you work together after what I saw on the train all those months ago?" Well there it is. I'm sure we were all thinking that but we didn't have say anything out loud. I didn't say anything with a mix of embarrassment and just not wanting to talk about this. Henry folded his arms and says, "Like I said before, everything will be fine. Right Katniss?" I still didn't look at him but said, "Yeah, no problem." Haymitch looked at us like we were crazy but said, "Okay, since everything is SO perfect, why haven't you talked since you got back?"

I thought for a minute and replied, "I haven't had anything important to say. You, Henry?" He finally looked at me and said, "Nope not a thing." Haymitch just rolled his eyes and said, "Okay then. I'll tell them you two are going again." He mumbled something about teenagers and walked away. We both started to get up and walk out of his house but he yells, "And don't leave yet dammit!" He comes back in holding a tray full of food. We both start to protest but he tells us to shut up. "We haven't had a Victor of District 12 meeting in months. Sit down and eat the food I made. And I actually made it, not my wife. So you will eat this." I grab a plate and sit down while glaring a bit at Haymitch.

Henry hesitates a bit and says something about Polly making him dinner. Haymitch rolls his eyes and says, "She cooks for you every night. You can stomach my food for one night. Now sit down." He grabs a plate and starts making his plate. We eat in silence for a bit and Haymitch says, "So how is everyone? How's my godson, Henry?" Henry smiles and says, "He's great actually. He started walking two days ago." Haymitch slams the table and says, "And this is the first his godparents are hearing this! Well I'm proud of little Henry Jr."

I cringe at the fact Haymitch referred to he and I as Henry Jr.'s godparents. I mean it's true, but I've stayed away from the kid like the plague just so I won't see Henry. Polly too. If I see her pale, beautiful, clueless face I know I will tell her everything. So I just avoid them all as best as possible.

Henry smiles and says, "You should come over and see him. The both of you." He says the second sentence as he looks at me and I look back, straight in the eye. We don't break eye contact for a minute and Haymitch coughs awkwardly and says, "Well, I have some news too. I don't know you feel about this. But Candice and I are trying to get pregnant." I look at him shocked, but not in a bad way like he may think. So I say, "That's great. It'll be nice to see a little one in this house. Toys, and bottles and all that." Henry smiled and said, "I'm really happy for you man." Haymitch smiles and says, "Well… I really miss Thomas. And another baby won't replace him of course but, maybe it'll fill this empty hole you know." I reach and squeeze his hand and I smile at him. Haymitch deserves to find happiness with another child. He laughs a bit and says, "But man is Candice going to be moody when she gets pregnant. Man I'm already getting used to the couch now." We all laugh at that and continue our dinner and enjoy ourselves like we used too.

(break. Okay that part was mostly feels. Now time for sad stuff)

It's Reaping Day. Prim at 15 years old still has three more years of this and it's becoming a tradition to stand in the middle of our Victor's Village house and my mother makes Prim's favorite meal while I put her in the nicest dress and do her hair. She insists that this year I let her wear just a little bit of makeup just in case she goes to the Capitol but this year, just like all years I vow to protect her the best I can. I tell her she doesn't need makeup because she's beautiful without it.

I smile at her, and I take her hand as we walk to the Square along with my mother. My mother just like every year is terrified so the first time I take her hand too and squeeze to reassure her that everything will be fine. When we get to the Square the three of us separate, I to be with council, Mayor, Henry, and Haymitch. My mother goes with the parents and Prim gets in line with the girls. I look in the crowd to see who I recognize. Luckily this year, Gale and Madge are both too old to be in the Reaping so I'm happy for them. I see Willy, Prim's boyfriend but I have faith he will be okay. Prim is looking at him, and he looks back at her and it breaks my heart how scared they are not only for themselves but for each other.

Effie finally gets here. And she gives a quick hug and kiss to the three of us and trots her way to the stage. She's wearing orange everything this time. It's not as bad as green but the orange wig is not a favorite of mine. She does the usual introductions and welcome to the 78th Hunger Games and all that. She goes to the pool for the girls and swirls her hand around for a bit. She picks a name and opens it. She always reads it a few times so she can pronounce the name correctly. But this time she reads it once and a look of horror comes across her face. I start to panic thinking Primrose is on the name on the paper. Effie clears her throat and says, "The female tribute for District 12 is… Polly Watson."

(break, yes I know I'm evil.)

It wasn't Primrose, thankfully. But it was Polly. Henry's wife. Everyone in the Square looked so shocked and terrified. Polly however, fixed her expensive dress and perfect hair and walked up to the stage with her head held high. I had to admit she looked expressive and not a fear in the world. However, Henry was a different story. I hadn't noticed but Henry had actually passed out, and Haymitch had been holding him up to prevent him from falling off the stage. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't budge.

Polly smiled at the crowd and nodded to Effie to continue. Effie walked over to the boy's bowl and picked a name from there. "Jeffrey Manning." A tall, skinny boy who reminds me of Thomas except taller and blonde gets on the stage. He looks a little old to be in the Reaping but eighteen looks different on all people. Effie encourages them to shake hands and then leads backstage. Finally Henry wakes up and starts flipping out. We are told we have thirty minutes to get everything together and Henry will not be allowed to see Polly until they get on the train. Haymitch stood up and said, "Okay, I guess I'm going to the Games." Henry stands up and says, "What do you mean?" Haymitch shakes his head, "You're not going to be a mentor while your wife is a tribute." Henry shook his head and said, "Um if there was any time I should definitely should be a mentor it would be now!"

Haymitch rubbed his face, "You're not going to be able to focus! You're not going to care about that other tribute, and you're going to everything you can to get her home, and at this point I don't trust you to use unethical methods." I spoke up and asked, "Like what?" Haymitch whispered, "Like paying the other mentors to let go of their tributes so they die and your tribute wins." Henry eyes widened and says, "How could you even think that?" Haymitch yells, "Because she's your wife! You'd jump into that arena if they let you!" Haymitch tries to calm down and says, "Plus who's going to watch your son while you're gone?" Henry sighs and says, "That's what you have godparents for. You watch him while we're gone." He starts to object but Henry says, "You're trying to have a baby right? This is perfect practice." Haymitch starts to say more, but Henry just walks away and says he'll see me on the train.

(break)

I'm getting on the train and we have to wait for it to take off before we go see the tributes. I think about Jeffrey the other tribute. What he must be going through? That it's between him and his mentor's wife.

We finally get to go see them and Henry and Polly embrace quickly and they're crying and trying to calm each other down and it's just too sad to watch so I just walk over to Jeffrey and introduce myself and offer to go talk in my train car. He nods, looking back at Polly and Henry once and follows me. What I don't expect is for Jeffrey to grab me and hug me and start crying. I try to calm him down and it takes a bit but he eventually calms down. He takes a deep breath and says, "I'm sorry. I usually don't cry. I wasn't even scared for the Games. I mean I'm smart, pretty strong. I can learn quickly. But now that Polly is here… I don't stand a chance." I looked at him confused.

No offense to Polly, but she's not in the best shape and I don't know if she has many survival skills. He shakes his head and says, "Well, she's Henry's wife. You guys would obviously choose her over a kid you don't know. So… no matter how good I am, without the help of my sponsors I'm nothing. He starts to cry again.

I don't want to say it, and I hate thinking it. But I wouldn't choose Polly over Jeffery. The point of the Games is to do your best to bring home a winner. I think I could do that with Jeffery, with work of course. Plus, I hate to admit it, but I no longer like Polly. It's for a selfish reason but a part of me inside has feelings for Henry. And if he wasn't married to Polly, we might be together right now. But then again, maybe if Polly hadn't been mean to Henry he wouldn't have been pushed to kiss me to find comfort. And maybe that's all this was. Oh I don't know. But I think of something good to say to Jeffery.

"What you're about to experience is what? The Games, right? And what's the point of a game. To win. And though Polly is my friend, I will always pick who I think will win. If you can prove to me that you deserve to win, I will always choose you. Okay?" Jeffrey smiles a bit, and I whisper, "Don't tell Henry that though okay. Because in this situation I can't guarantee you he feels the same way." I give him a quick hug and pull away because I hear Henry and Polly walk in.

Henry sits us all down and says, "Okay so let's talk about these Games…"

 **A/N: Okay don't hate me, don't hate me! But admit that was a good twist right? Right? No, you saw that coming ten miles away. Ah, I tried. Anyway, what do you think of Jeffery? Seems like a pretty chill guy, right? Anyway, since I gave you two chapters today, you won't be mad if I take a day or two for school and to get this arena and all these characters together right? Also, if you're afraid I'll make this story about like Henry/Katniss/Polly it won't be. This isn't Romance, so don't trip. It's Drama/Suspense and that's what I'll provide. But also remember Drama! And we always have plenty of that. Please leave reviews so I can reply to them but as always thanks for reading, loves. See you next time!**

 **Replies:**

 _IaraLupin: I'll miss the daily updates too which is why I posted two chapters the day before I stop doing it! That makes it better? No huh lol. So Abigail's in jail but she's having fun so that's good right lol. Anyway, you remember when I said I had plans for Polly that you should be scared for? Here they are! What did you think? Were you shocked or not really? Let me know what you think. As always thanks for reviewing and reading. Until next time :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I've been working on this chapter since Tuesday and now it's Friday and as I type this note to y'all it's still not complete. Tbh, I've been dealing with this small thing called depression and it's been beating my ass for the last three days. I've barely had any motivation to go to my classes or work, let alone writing. But there's a good amount of you who read this story every time I post so this chapter is dedicated to you all. If it wasn't for you, this story would either have been never updated or eventually deleted. I don't know where I'm going with this story but thanks for being supportive and reading. I love you all :)**

We get off the train and arrive at the Capitol around 11:00 am. Henry and I explain how the Games work before hand and try our best to comfort them that they have a chance of winning despite being from District 12. They gave us nods and smiles but the grief and sadness in Polly and Jeffrey's eyes was almost unbearable. I wonder how many years I can continue to do this.

My mind thinks back to the Rebels that Abigail was working for. It couldn't have been the small of an operation if they got the help of a former Victor. And last year a bunch of other Victors were in on an operation as well. I wonder if they're the same people. I can't blame them for wanting the Games over. I've only been a mentor twice, excluding this time, and I'm already over it. I can't imagine doing this for five, ten, fifteen, twenty years…

But getting involved with a rebellion is too dangerous. It seems every time it gets enough people or enough power the Capitol shuts it down. And Snow may not kill me, but definitely would kill my family and I would definitely regret that more than anything.

Effie took the tributes to Cinna and Portia to the makeover area while Henry and I watched an early preview of the tributes. It's not the pretty perfect copy they have for the Capitol yet but it's at least a preview for all the tributes and we know what we're up against. Or more like what our tributes are up against.

I notice a pair of cousins, Joseph and Alice, both tall and white with blonde hair, and 18. Straight from District 2. Capitol favorite, volunteer, Career tributes. Perfect. The Careers haven't won the Games in a while and a quote from one of the Mentors claims this will be their year. I mean seems like of rash to say when you haven't seen the other tributes but that's not really my concern. Arrogance never wins, I'm sure every Victor/Mentor could tell you that. I also notice District 11 tributes, Chase's district. He didn't let us know whether or not he would be at this year's Games but I hope he will.

They're names are Tonson and Malaysia. They're both black like Chase, but they're both pretty small compared to the recent tributes District 11 has brought. Especially Malaysia she seems way too short and skinny to be 13. She reminds of my friend Rue but even she wasn't this small. This makes sort of fearful for District 11 that they're going to lose, but at this point I can't be concerned with losing any other tributes but mine.

(break)

The Games reporters make a huge deal about the fact that Polly is Henry's wife and even makes a claim on how scandalous District 12 has been over the last few years with our tributes. Well if they call us scandalous maybe they'll forget about how much some people starve and die of curable diseases because they don't have any money. However, they mention that Jeffrey is one of the tallest and biggest people in this year's Games which not surprisingly doesn't sit well with Henry and Polly. I know they believe they will do everything in their power to make sure Polly survives and honestly, if District 12 wins, you won't hear me complain. But I can't act like we don't have another tribute who might win.

It's the first day of training and we are again given the option to watch our tributes train or go to the Mentor waiting room with an open bar and socialize. I decide, like I always do, to watch my tributes. See their strengths and weaknesses as well as get a good look at the other tributes. When I get there with Henry, I'm surprised to see all the Mentors in there. I sure haven't seen anything like and apparently it hasn't happened in a while since we apparently have a seating chart and District 12 mentors have their own area, right by District 11.

As we sit down, Chase sits down next to us along with his other mentor but doesn't say anything. Henry does a barely nod and looks down at Polly to see what she's doing every second of every minute. I realize that he won't be able to help me with Jeffery and I'm probably going to be the only help he'll really receive. About an hour passes and realize Jeffery is pretty good with an axe and is very strong. I don't want him to show all his abilities to early however. Polly on the other hand, is struggling trying to keep up with him. That is until they get to the knives.

She's not the strong and can't throw far but from where she can throw from she always seems to hit her target. The other tributes notice this and I start to fear two things. They'll see her as a threat and try to take her out immediately. Or, they'll ask her to join an alliance. It's scary because I want her and Jeffery to be in one, but if it makes more sense for her to survive, Henry will tell her to join one.

(break)

It's the third day and I've already seen an alliance formed between the four tributes of District 7 and District 9, Abigail's district and Johanna's district. Abigail isn't here of course, just Bradley and his father. I haven't spoken to either of them much since last time I saw Bradley's father I shot him in the shoulder. And Bradley seems to have a little resentment from me trying to kill him in the penthouse but that was only after he stabbed me in the chest. It sounds like some of the Mentors ourselves had a small Hunger Games except we all survived. Unlike the kids I see in the training room.

We've, or mostly me have pushed Jeffery and Polly into making a real alliance with each other. They're both talented in the throwing of weaponry and working together will bring better chances of District 12 bringing home a winner. We don't mention the fact that only one of them will make it because he doesn't need to be said. However, Henry can't seem to shut up about it.

At night, when he goes into Polly's room that's all he talks about. He's technically not supposed to spend the night there but I'm guessing they may the first married couple in this situation so they're is technically no rules about this. However, every night you can Henry promising Polly he's going to help her win and that she has to win for them. Sometimes I hear, Jeffery crying in his bedroom, thinking that he doesn't even have a chance. I however, try to comfort him the best I can, reassuring him that if he tries his best to survive, I'll try my best to help him win.

(break)

They start our private training sessions early this time since the tributes are so outrageously skilled they don't need group training any longer. We will have three days of private training, the interviews, evaluations, two more days of training and then the Games. It seems way too fast but it always does.

I work with Polly in the morning and Jeffery in the afternoon. However, Henry isn't happy about that as if he's supposed to have the entire eight hours with Polly. Or maybe he doesn't want to help out our other tribute, like it's his fault he and Polly got chosen to be in the same Hunger Games.

Polly is nice to me and she asks me about some survival skills she needs. She's not sure which plants are dangerous or not, or even how to clean water correctly. We spend the time learning the basics of survival and when and when not to sleep. I explain to her that no matter the arena there will almost always be shelter and warmth. Never to start any fires at night, and be a light sleeper during the Games.

During the second day she smiles at me and says, "You know, Katniss. You've taught me so much stuff over these last couple of days. I mean stuff I'll really need. Henry has spent the whole time telling me how to kill someone. He doesn't realize perhaps I'm not a big giant like he is." She shrugs and says, "Thanks for helping me Katniss. I know you favor Jeffery over me but you still help me." I start to try deny her allegations even though they're mostly true but she puts a hand up and says, "It's okay. Everyone has a favorite, I'm Henry's by default." She laughs a bit and says, "We both know I'm not going to survive this." I shake my head, with sincerity this time, and say, "Hey you don't know that. You're good with knives and I know that if you remember what we've both taught you, you have a standing chance." She sighs and says, "I'm good Katniss but I'm not the best. You know that.

And unless you're the best, you don't have a chance of winning. I'm not saying I'm going to give up. I'm going to fight my hardest. But I have to be realistic. Isn't that what you always say?" I sigh and just nod my head. She's not the best, not of the twenty four people in the Games. But she's smart and she has something worth living for besides winning all the money and glory that comes along with being a Victor.

(break, I know it seems rushed but I just want to get the Hunger Games so damn bad)

It's interview time and Portia, Cinna, and Effie have done a great job with our tributes. Polly and Jeffery both speak well and look amazing. I want to say they are the best looking pair but I'm also being a bit biased.

The two cousins Joseph and Alice talk about bringing their families honor and glory. And the pride of being a Victor back to District 12 where it truly belongs. Malaysia, the small girl from District 11, talks of being smart, witty, and resourceful. That you shouldn't cut her out because of her size. Tonson, the boy from District 11 talks of his strength and his abilities with a special weapon. He speaks of getting a high score during his evaluation tomorrow.

When Polly comes on stage, she's looks so beautiful I'm shocked. I'm used to seeing her tired and worn out, with her tied up in a bun. But her hair is a dyed a beautiful chestnut brown and it's flowing down her back. She's wearing a short peach dress that shows her stunning legs and her makeup looks so natural, you'd think that was her real face. I hear Effie give Portia a small high five behind me.

When Caesar Flickerman asks her questions, she's confident and upbeat, very different from the Polly I talked to a couple of days ago. When they ask her about Henry and their son, she replies, "It's a very difficult situation to be put into. But this is even more reason why I believe, and why you should all believe I will win the Games. I am the best tribute and I have the best Mentor. I've made the best of this situation and I believe I can become this year's Victor. My son will have two parents who are Victors and who can have a better life than that?" She laughs and smiles brightly and the entire hall erupted with applause and cheer. All the people are writing down her name and some even put stars next to it. After a couple years of doing this, I know this means they definitely will consider becoming her sponsor.

Henry looks the most happy and honestly I can't blame him. Polly gives a bow to the crowd and even blows a kiss as her time is up. Jeffery appears next and even though you can tell he's shy at first, he opens up and tells everyone his skills and that being one of the biggest tributes he has an advantage. He also uses the fact of being from District 12 as a positive because he says he can handle harsher conditions and go without food longer than the other tributes probably could. He gets a round of applause as well and people write his name down as well. Henry, for the first time, actually seems happy and proud that something good happened with Jeffery and for once I'm actually happy with our team.

(break, so many I know)

Evaluations were tonight and both Polly and Jeffery look exhausted. I tell them to take a quick power nap and we will wake them when they announce the scores. Once they've cleared the room, I lean over and ask Henry, "Hey, have you noticed that Chase hasn't spoken to us since we got here?" Henry nods and says, "Yes. He called me before we left and told me that none of the agents were allowed to speak to each other until the Games actually started. Weird though, how they made us sit next to each other every single day during training though." I shrug and don't think much of it. That would make sense as to why Chase has been avoiding us and despite everything that has happened, Bradley barely said anything. Still, I don't know why Henry and I weren't informed.

As we wait for our tributes to wake up, I tell Henry. "I think we have a real chance of winning this year. We have awesome tributes." Henry nods and smiles and says, "Yeah, Polly is great... not that Jeffery isn't, he is but..." He stops talking and I nod in understanding. I shouldn't have been mad that he picked his wife over anything and anyone. I would probably do the same thing. I think it was mostly because I was jealous, but my feelings have slowly dwindled down to perhaps a spark ever since I've spent almost every waking moment with both Polly and Henry. And listened to them at night... It's gotten to the point where I'm 95% over it.

I still have to ask though just in case. "Did you ever tell her about what happened?" He looked at me with slight worry and said, "No, not yet. I don't plan on doing so either. No reason to." I disagree a bit, but I'd rather not push it. He knows Polly better than I do and she doesn't need to hear about this before the Games. I nod in agreeance and then we hear the television announcement that the evaluations were in. Cinna, Portia, and Effie come in as well, telling us to turn on the television. We go wake up Polly and Jeffery and let them know.

Joseph and Alice, from District 12 get two 7's. Impressive, but not impressive enough for all the stuff they were talking. A girl from District 4 named Kensia scores a 10, I have no idea who she is though. Also a boy from District 5 named Lawrence gets a 10 as well. I haven't paid any attention to them but I know they are to be reckoned with. All the District 7 and District 9 tributes (Trice, Redric, Patrice, and Emmanuel) who have formed an alliance early on all receive 9's. Tonson from District 11 gets a 7 but Malaysia from District 11 gets a 5. I cringe at the fact. Lastly, we get to our tributes and Jeffery and Polly have awaken completely. We all cross our fingers and pray they get high numbers. Jeffery is announced first and he gets a 9. We all cheer and clap for him as he dazzles a great big smile. Polly is announced next and she gets a 9 as well. All of us cheer for her and then for both of them. The announcers then make a list of the top five people most likely to win the Games.

(A/N: The above paragraph gives all twelve names of the tributes who will we focus on during the Games, cool right?)

We usually turn it off around this point because District 12 is always afraid that we won't be on there but Jeffery and Polly both want to see if they're on there. I speak up and say, "A lot of people got good scores tonight, there's no guarantee you'll both be on there." Polly waves her hand and says, "Yes, but one of us might be. And that would be enough." Jeffrey smiles at her and Polly smiles back and none of us miss it. Caesar explains the list was made by not only by the evaluation scores, but their interviews and the work they've done during training.

I get nervous as he starts to read the names. I just pray at least one of our tributes names is up there. "Number 1, Lawerence from District 5. Number 2, Kensia from District 4. Number 3, Polly from District 12. Number 4, Redric from District 9. Number 5, Jeffrey from District 12. That's your numbers for the 77th Hunger Games. After this commercial break, we'll hear from our Gamemakers and more Games experts on what to expect this year." We turn off the television and Polly and Jeffery are smiling so big and hugging everyone and even each other and everyone's talking about how happy they are and how District 12 will finally have a winner again.

I want to be excited but I'm too nervous. We don't know what will happen when they get inside the arena. And even if we do bring home a winner, we can't bring home both.

(break)

It's the morning of the Games. Cinna and Portia are already in the pods waiting for Jeffrey and Polly. I decide to go with Jeffery and give him some last minute advice and walk him to the plane. I ask him questions, testing his skills about the Games. He answers perfectly and he seems pretty confident. Before he boards, he gives me a huge hug and says, "Thank you Katniss for everything. You're the best." I smile and say, "I'll talk to you soon." He smiles his bright smile and let's go of me as he walks onto the plane. I see Polly walk on the same time and I wave to her and smile and all she does give me a small nod and smile.

I see Henry on my way to the Mentor Room and his eyes are red and bloodshot and you can tell he's been like this for hours. We sit down in our cubicles and turn on our television screens as we wait for the Games to begin. Chase comes by and I wave to him and smile but he just gives me a quick nod and goes over to Henry and grabs him and gives him a hug.

If I wasn't sitting right next to him, I wouldn't even hear what I said. And to be honest, I'm still not sure. But I think Chase said, "I talked to my other mentor. How much will you give us to kill our tributes and save Polly?" Henry wipes his eyes, looks up and says, "How much do you want?"

 **A/N: Okay for a four-five day wait, you gotta admit that was an awesome ending. You guys weren't big fans of the last chapter which is understandable cause I got a bit off topic but I'm totally into this story again and feel like this was a decent end. I know I squeezed all the prep for the Games into one chapter, but how many of us really care about Training? We're ready to see killing! Woo hoo! Sorry I'm making us sound like psychos. What did you think of our 12 tributes, I know there's 24 but we can only focus on so many. Any ideas of who's going to win the Games yet or is it too early? Anyway, expect a new chapter this weekend not sure when. Please leave reviews so I can reply to them. I love you for reading!**

 **Replies:**

 _IaraLupin: Thank you for thinking it was a good twist. Based on my views a lot of people didn't like it but it warms my heart that you did! What did you think about everything that happened? Do you think Chase will really kill his tributes for Henry? Also what did you think of the tributes? Thanks for being patient for waiting for the Games, and next time you read they will def be here. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 ** _(Okay, so the editing was weird so if there's any font issues forgive me)_**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I see you guys liked this chapter much more than you did the last! I'm so happy. Anyway, the Games are starting and I have a small idea of who will win, but honestly I just type and things happen so don't hate me. :) I love you all for reading and reviewing.

Chase shifts back and forth a bit and says, "Okay so this number is a little high, but you are asking us to abandon our tributes. And of course, if Polly dies you can have your money back or whatever but umm..." Henry doesn't blink and asks, "How much do you want?"

Chase raises his hands and says, "Okay like I said this is not my number, my other mentor said it. And I don't really wanna disagree with her cause you know she saved my life and she's like really close to my mom an-" Henry puts his hand up and says, "Just tell me. It can't be that bad."

Chase takes a deep breath and says, "100K. 50K each. But if you make you feel better, I'm going to give some of mine to the families of the fallen tributes." I sit there stunned about the outrageous amount. 100,00 We are Victors what do we need a 100,00 dollars for. I know what Henry's asking but it seems so outrageous to me.

Henry nods and says, "Alright. Should I write two different checks or... " Chase nods his head and says, "You don't have to give it to me right now. You can wait until after the Games, even. Henry shakes his head. "Nah, a deal is a deal." I look at Henry like he's crazy and say, "Do you even have a 100,000 dollars?" Henry nods quickly and says, "Yes, of course." I think back to my bank account and I have more than that but I know I don't have enough to be throwing 100k around like Henry is.

Chase and Henry finish their transaction and Chase stuffs the checks into his pocket along with an agreement that he and Henry both signed. Henry smiles a bit and brings out a list of tribute names and evaluation numbers and starts checking off some names. I lean over to him and say, "You know this illegal right?" He shrugs and says, "We live in a world where killing children is a sport. I think they'll let me pass on this." I shrug and pay attention to the screen.

The man who runs the whole operation comes out and tells us the rules of how to be a Mentor in the Games like we had forgotten already. The screens around the room light up and the big screen in the middle comes on and I'm in shock.

(break)

It's a beach. But nothing but a beach. There is barely any forestry except way in the back of the arena which may take someone days to get there. There's plenty of seafood, seaweed, and coral though so I doubt anyone by the beach will go hungry. The Cornupica, is on a small island in the middle of the ocean and holds knives, swords, backpacks, tents, axes, bows and arrows, and food packs. I look around and see that they are some freshwater lakes and ponds around the forest area but it would take awhile to get there. Soon the pods holding our tributes come up and there is twenty four rows surrounding the Cornupica.

They have a small row of rocks they can run across to, but best chances are is to swim. Henry grabs my wrist and says, "Polly can't swim." A look of horror takes over his face. I try to relax him and say, "But she's balanced, she can run on those rocks." He shakes his head and says, "What if she falls?" I reply, "She won't. She knows she can't swim. She'll be focused. And you don't know how deep that water is."

He nods but he stays focused on the screen. I look at Jeffery and his eyes look slanted and determined. I can tell he's looking for that axe but so are a bunch of other people. I want to tell him to run a bag and find fresh water because the Cornupica is going to be a fight.

The timer finally goes off and everyone starts running. Unfortunely, Polly does slip and fall into the water and she starts to drown.

(break)

Henry starts to panic and so do I. Polly has some potential to win, and it would be foolish for her to die over drowning. Maybe we should have taught her how to swim. However, someone crosses the rocks and comes saves her. It's Jeffery. He swims over to her under the rocks, and grabs her. He drags her body on top of the rocks and gives her a chance to breathe. Someone comes behind them and Jeffery wrestles them to the ground. He kicks them into the water and tries his best to hold the guy down. He's struggling until Polly comes from behind and helps him hold the guy down. A few more seconds pass and we hear a canon.

Henry looks at me in shock. However I just smile, proud of my tributes. Polly coughs up a little bit more water and runs with Jeffery to the Cornuicupa. She directs him to grab an axe and two backpacks while she tries to grab two tents and some knives. They play it smart and dash and dodge a few people and Jeffery ends up catching a knife in his backpack. He throws it to Polly who throws it at the girl, and her canon goes off.

They capture all the products they need and run back on the rocks to the beach. Polly starts to stumble a bit but Jeffery holds her hand as they run through the them. They finally get to the beach and they split their supplies. They each have a backpack, a tent, and weapons of their choice. Polly offers to stay together but Jeffery says that he doesn't want them to be the last two standing. He wishes her good luck and runs off. Polly stands there for a bit not sure what to do. She walks over to the foot of the ocean and looks on to those still fighting at the Cornupica. She gets her weapons ready as she waits for the survivors to come to shore.

Henry is screaming for her to run, but I tell him to calm down. She obviously thinks she knows what she's doing so why try and stop her.

(break)

Polly ends up seeing the only surving from the Cornupica battle are the alliance of the Games Trice and Redric from District 7 and Emmanuel and Patrice from District 9. She thinks if she should run or not or if she should take this head on. Now it's my turn to scream and tell her that she should be running. But she's just waiting there. The alliance seem frightened by her, like if they go over there, they'll be dead. They start to open up their backpacks and make their tents and camp right at the Cornuicpa. Polly smirks and laughs loudly and makes her camp right at the shore.

I don't know what she's doing but I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it. Money is being thrown into her account at alarming rates. Henry is smiling proudly and I can't say I'm not either.

According to our Gamemakers, there's only 16 tributes left after the first day. All the ones I know are still alive. Which means there is still four unknown threats and I don't know how I feel about that. However, the way my tributes acted today I have faith we are going to make it far.

A/N: I know it's short but I want these Games to last a few chapters. However if you guys want more content and less chapters let me know. No clue whose going to win yet so I don't even want you guys to guess. Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon!

 **Replies:**

 _IaraLupin: Thank you! I do feel much better. As for Chase, he kind of just took a bribe so I think he will kill his tributes. I know it's sad and he's such a sweetie. Ughhh. What did you think of Polly and Jeffery working together? Do you think it'll happen again or no? Thanks for reading I'm thankful for it!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so obviously everyone hated how short the last chapter because barely anyone read it. I'm sorry I wanted these Games to last a long time but oh well. At the end, there's only one winner so let's begin...**

Warning: Death this chapter. But it's also like the Games so you don't need a warning.

It's been a couple of days since the Games started. Not much killing really just chopping off the weak links. Now there's only twelve people left.

Jeffery and Polly, who are both doing really well. Tonson and Malaysia, the District 11 tributes. Which Henry isn't happy about at all. Considering the fact he invested 100k to make sure they were dead. But they're resourceful and smart, and work together as an alliance. I've seen Henry in talks with other mentors but everyone has good faith in their tributes this year.

Of course the alliance of District 7 and District 9. I don't really trust alliances between other districts but in the Games you can't trust any alliance really. The four of them Trice, Redric, Emmanuel, and Patrice have taken over the Cornupica and already people are running low on supplies and need to go back.

(break)

Jeffrey finds Polly on the edge of the beach where she's been and wakes her up from her tent. She jumps a bit and reaches for a knife but Jeffery calms her down. "Hey, it's me. I'm not here to hurt you." Polly still hasn't loosened up and says, "What do you want?"

He sighs, "I want to get rid of those four at the Cornucopia. They're too strong. But I can't do it alone." Polly shrugs and says, "Even if I did want to help you. There's two of us and four of them. They have all the weapons and supplies and that Redric kid scares me." Jeffrey nods his head and says, "Then let's go find some help. There's only twelve of us left and I doubt were the only ones who are tired of those four."

Polly leans back and asks, "What do you suggest?" Jeffrey starts drawing in the sand and says, "I think we should get those two kids from District 2." Polly gives him a confused look and Jeffery puts his hands up and says, "Now hear me out. Tonson and Malaysia from District 11 can't help us. And those two kids Lawerence and Kensia are too strong. We are better than those District 2 kids, and we can take them out if need be. But they have enough training to help us. I know they've made camp East of here. They have a lot of food too. I know you're tired of eating seaweed."

Polly nods and looks in disgust at her sand-covered seaweed pile she's been eating the last couple of days. She looks at him and says, "So you want to be alliance pretty much?" Jeffrey nods and Polly says, "But what about all that talk about not wanting us to be the last two standing?"

Jeffrey sighs and says, "I don't. But if I can't win, I would want you to. If it came down between the two of us, I'd let you win. I mean you have a husband and a kid back home. All I have is a little brother. And he has our parents. They'll be fine." He leans in and says, "I've accepted my death a long time ago. But if I can help you win, then I've done a big favor for District 12." Polly smiles and grabs his hand and mouths thank you. Then she gets up and grabs her knives and

says, "Let's go find those District 2 kids."

(break)

Joseph and Alice have surrounded themselves in a sand castle like fort surrounded by deadly poisons of the ocean and traps made by Alice. They made of meal of crab and seaweed as they glare on at the four tributes who have taken over the Cornupica.

They hear footsteps and prepare for confrontation. Like Polly, Joseph is very good with knives and prepares his fighting stance. Polly and Jeffery come around the corner with their hands up. Joseph and Alice stance softens but they don't put down their weapons. "What do you want 12?", Joseph says, looking at Jeffery.

"Um, name's Jeffery. We wanted to ask you guys how you felt about those kids who have taken over the Cornucopia. You know keeping all the supplies to themselves. While the rest of us make beds out of sand and use coral out of pillows?"

Alice nods and says, "Can't stand them. Up there like they own the damn place." Polly says, "Exactly. So let's work together and get them out of there." Alice sniffs and says, "Why should we trust you?" Jeffrey nods and says, "You shouldn't. But we came to you with our hands up not swords drawn." He points to Joseph still holding his knife. Polly continues, "Let's go up there, kill them, take what we need and drown the rest. The other tributes don't deserve a reward after all of our hard work."

Joseph nods and smiles a sick smile and says, "I like the way you think 12. Alright, when do you wanna do this?" Jeffery sits down and says, "Right before it turns dark. That way we have enough time to get out of there with sunlight when the other tributes come after they hear the canons." Joseph finally puts down his knife and sits down next to Jeffery and starts making plans.

Polly starts to tell Alice what she knows about the other tributes. She knows Redric, the boy from District 9 is the best, and they should try to take him out first. He's made some type of a stake with a knife and coral and that shows he's the most resourceful. Trice is a small girl, only 14. They don't think she can swim so they may be able to just drown her. Patrice is a medium sized girl with a bit of plump on her like Polly so she says she'll take her on. Lastly, Emmanuel is very tall so their best shot is to hurt his legs to make them come down to his level. The four tributes have a good plan after an hour and decide to walk their way towards the Cornucopia.

(break)

When they get to the shore, I see Polly tense up. She still can't swim and if she falls there's no guarantee anyone but Jeffery will help her. Sensing her worry, Alice actually makes the suggestion to crawl on the rocks instead of walking. That way they can get to the Cornucopia without being seen.

Back in the mentor room, the mentors for all four districts involved, 2, 7, 9, and 12 all have their eyes glued to the screen. At least four people are about to die and at least two districts will be done for this year's Games. Henry has grabbed my hand and is squeezing it. He's terrified for Polly and honestly I am too. I hope they're successful but I'm not sure the team will leave the Cornucopia in tact.

Jeffery gets to the island first, and grabs everyone's hand and has the hide behind the Cornucopia. Joseph points for him and Jeffery to come from the left and Alice and Polly to come from the right. Polly takes her throwing knives and hands a couple to Alice. Alice tries to explain she's not that skilled with them, but Polly just reassures her to do the best she can. Polly comes around the corner, and comes at an angle perfect with Redric's head. She pulls the knife back as far as possible and throws. And for the first time ever, she misses.

(break)

The other four turn around quickly, and see Polly standing there alone. The other three start to come from behind the Cornucopia but she puts a hand behind her, to hold them back. Redric smiles and says, "Oh if it isn't 12... all by herself. I don't know how you're able to raise a kid when you're not that smart." Polly glares intensely and throws another knife quickly and this time she hits Patrice straight in the neck. Patrice starts to choke and then eventually falls over and her cannon goes off. The three remaining start to charge at her and Polly starts to run. Redric grabs her but then Jeffery comes from behind with Joseph and grabs him. They wrestle a bit while Alice takes on Trice. She's so small and Alice is strong, she picks her up and throws her into the ocean. Trice starts to drown and Alice laughs but not before Emmanuel comes from behind her and slits her throat.

(break, the feels are coming)

Alice starts choking and can only barely say "JOSEPH!" before she dies. Joseph turns around and sees Alice on the ground with the blood mixing in her long blonde hair. Joseph starts to panic over the death of his cousin but Polly pulls him and tries to calm him down until they win. Redric and Jeffery are still fighting, and Redric is getting the upperhand. Joseph and Emmanuel have started fighting as well. Polly isn't sure what to do, so she pushes Redric off of Jeffery and grabs Jeffery's hand trying to urge him to leave. She kicks Redric in the ribs and stomps on them before trying to run with Jeffery. Jeffery is helping Joseph with Emmanuel as Joseph starts choking Emmanuel while Jeffery holds him down. However, Polly explains the urgency that they need to go before Redric gets up. Joseph waits until he hears Emmanuel's canon and when he does, he let's go and starts to run off the island.

Joseph dives into the ocean and starts swimming. Jeffrey starts to help Polly run onto the rocks and making sure she doesn't fall over. They finally get to the shore, but unfortunately so does Redric. He's holding a bow and arrow and releases the arrow aiming for Polly. However, Jeffery throws her on the ground and takes the arrow himself. Polly looks at him like he's crazy and sees that Jeffery is slowly dying. Polly starts to cry and Jeffery grabs her and says, "Go Polly! GO! Go with Joseph and run!" He starts coughing up blood and Polly is crying more but Redric is running at her and she doesn't have much time. Jeffrey grabs her hand and kisses it. Then he slowly gets up, despite blood pouring out of his back. He starts to run towards Redric, urging Polly to go on. Redric pulls the arrow and releases again, and an arrow lands in Jeffery's head. This time he falls over and his cannon goes off. By the time Redric retrieves the arrow from his body, both Polly and Joseph are long gone.

Back in the Mentor's room, tears are streaming down my face as Jeffery's screen goes black. I wanted to protect him so bad and wanted him to believe he could win and at the end he died to save another. I look at Henry and he's crying too. He excuses himself to the bathroom and slams the door behind him.

 **A/N: Ahh I know I'm the worse. Making characters just to kill them. Well since I killed a bunch of people in this chapter, we only have a few people left. This story may be shorter than my other stories but we never know so... Anyway thanks for always reading and please leave reviews so I can reply to them. Love you all!**

 **Replies:**

 _IaraLupin: Thank you for letting me know my arena was good. It's really hard to make one and I didn't want everyone to get the vibe they got from Catching Fire but hey whatever lol. What did you think of this Chapter? Now that there's less characters who do you think will win? Thanks for always reviewing I thank you for it love!_


	14. Chapter 14

I go through the remaining tributes in my mind. Polly is still alive, and despite my initial thoughts she has a good chance of winning this thing. Tonson and Malaysia, who are doing surprisingly well are both alive. Lawrence and Kenisa, the two tributes who did the best in their evaluations, got the number one and two spots for mostly likely to win, and working together despite being from different Districts. Yeah those two are definitely still alive and still a threat. Joseph, who's with Polly right now, is still alive. And Redric is still alive, after the rest of his entire group was killed. It's still too close of a call but I have my ideas of who's going to win and for the first time I seriously consider Polly.

Henry is still in the bathroom, crying probably, and it confuses me as to why. He never really cared about Jeffery, our District 12 fallen tribute, because he spent our entire training worrying about Polly. And Jeffery died to save Polly's life. I don't understand why he's so upset about it. Despite everything that happened at the Cornucopia, which included the deaths of five tributes, Polly wasn't one of them and she was the only one who came out pretty much unscaped. She and Joseph have ran off into the deep beach part of the arena almost hitting the forestry. They left all their supplies at their camp on the east side of the arena and they are too tired to try and attempt to get something from the Cornucopia right now. But at least they're alive. Yet, instead of Henry helping me decide whether or not to send Polly something, he's in the bathroom.

I want to go see what's wrong with him, but it's nighttime in the arena and Polly has absolutely nothing except damp hair and the clothes on her back. She doesn't even have a small knife to protect her. I go to the website where I can send my tributes something and the prices have risen but Polly has more sponsors now and much more money. Since I only have one tribute, I spend all the money on her. I decide to send her some drying pins so she can dry her clothes over night, then I send her a tent, some knives, a water bottle and cleaner, a tent, and a loaf of bread. The website says I've sent her too much and now I must purchase a package to send her all of things.

I roll my eyes and accept the extra charge. I get a message saying she won't receive the package until tomorrow morning unless I want to pay an extra charge to send it to her now. She could be dead tomorrow morning! I groan out loud and spend the last money we have to send it now. Our account is now at $0.00. I also had to spend another $10 just send her a message to get her things and leave Joseph behind. It's mean but without Jeffery, I'm not sure how well she's good at hand to hand combat and if Joseph turned on her I don't think she could win.

On screen, it looks like Polly has received everything and reads my note. She looks at Joseph sleeping on the sand next to her. She sticks the note in her pocket and nods at the screen as she quietly tries to get all her things together without waking him. She receives another note as she's about to leave and I know it's not from me because I don't have any money. She reads it, and then sits back down and rests against a palm tree. I get confused and wonder what the hell she's doing. Suddenly, a feel a cold hand on my shoulder. I jump and turn around and see a pretty pale blonde lady smiling at me.

I can tell she is from District 2 but I've never seen her before. She looks strangely familiar though. She says, "Katniss, can you come with me for a moment?" Oddly, I don't feel like I had a choice so I got up from desk and followed her to one of the mentor sleeping rooms. She sits me down and says, "I was the one who sent your tribute that second note. I told her that you said to disregard your other message and stay with Joseph as long as possible." I get angry and nearly yell, "Why would you do that? I know Joseph is your only tribute now but Polly is mine! You had no right to do that!" She raises up a hand and says, "Calm down. You and I both know Polly will die by herself. She needs an alliance." I glare and say, "From another district. You and I know Joseph will turn on her if he gets the chance." The woman rolls her eyes and sighs before continuing. "In that arena, there stands three people I know will destroy Polly in a minute. Tonson and Malaysia, she could probably win but I'm not so sure, they have lasted a while. Despite Henry paying the District 11 to have them die."

I look up at her and ask how did she know that. She just smiles and says, "It's a small room." She proposes that we push our tributes to continue to work together despite, being from other Districts. She explains that if her tribute can't win, she would want Polly too. And I guess if Polly couldn't win, I wouldn't mind if Joseph did. I finally decide to agree with her and promise to tell Henry of our plans.

She nods and starts to walk away. I stop her and ask her, "Why haven't seen you before?" She gets a sad look on her face and says, "Um... one year, my son died during the Games. I had to take a couple of years off before I could do this. Being a mentor, watching your son die in the Games is something surreal." I don't ask who her son was, because chances are I don't even know him. She nods as I say nothing to her besides apologizes. She starts to walk away but then turns around and says, "I know you're probably not sorry Katniss." I look at her confused and said, "Of course I am... why wouldn't I be?"

She smirks and says, "Well because you killed him. You remember Cato don't you?" As I fall back into shocked realization, she smiles and walks away.

(break)

Henry finally comes out of the bathroom and his eyes are bloodshot red. I don't say anything except, "I'm tired. Can you watch the screen while I go take a nap?" He doesn't say anything but nods. I mention to him I sent Polly a bunch of stuff and we don't have any more money. I don't tell him about the District 2 mentor or anything we talked about. Henry seems too dazed to comprehend anything other then simple words or instructions so I just leave him with that.

I've slept for a good six hours, the most I've gotten in days and I was dreaming of home. I was with my family, just Prim and my mother, and we were sitting at our table talking about our days and eating delicious dinner. Honestly, I can't wait to go back home and experience that again. However I'm woken up by a strong force that's jerking me to wake up. It's Chase. He says something is going on with the tributes and Henry won't stop watching the screen so he came and got me.

(break)

I run out and though I still have on my pajamas and my hair has to be everywhere, I decide to take a look at what's going on. Joseph left to go get some breakfast and Polly was sleep. Malaysia and Tonson came out of nowhere and started attacking her. They don't have much weapons on them but two is better than one and right now Polly is losing. She's trying to fight and reach for her knives but Tonson has her pushed against a tree and holding her arms back while Malaysia's small hands are choking her. I almost miss it, but Chase takes the two checks that Henry gave him and just throws them back into his lap. He must think that his tributes are about kill Polly which is literally the exact opposite of what he paid for.

Henry is getting tense and so am I. Joseph starts walking back to their camp with crabs caught in a net. He hears the struggle and starts running towards their camp. Little does he know is that Redric is following close behind him without making any noise.

I see the District 9 mentors, Bradley and his dad, now pay attention to the screen now that Redric is involved. I almost forgot he was from District 9. Polly's face is turning blue but somehow she keeps breathing. However, she stops struggling and she lets her face fall and she falls on the ground. I feel Henry freeze next to me, but something tells me she's not dead. For one hour, I taught Polly how to play dead. Get as close to death as possible and fall out. I didn't hear a canon yet and neither did anyone else which means she's still breathing as Tonson and Malaysia start celebrate, Polly slowly inches towards a knife. She grabs it and throws it hitting little Malaysia in the heart. At that point, everyone does hear a cannon go off and Tonson turns in shock. He starts to run, but he's soon cut off by Joseph who he runs into and has his weapons out. He grabs him, but then Redric comes behind Polly. He grabs her by the hair and picks her up. He holds a knife to her throat, just as Joseph is holding Tonson. Redric spits on the ground and looks at Joseph and says, "Now, let's finish what we started."

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The Games will probably end not next chapter, but the chapter after that. Hopefully it will be posted either later on today or tomorrow morning. I've been really feeling bad and I'll be spending the next few days in bed so, keep an eye out. Also, I have a pretty good idea as to who is going to win. If you're reading this like, of course you do, you write it. Lol let me explain something. As most of you know, I type one chapter each as I go along and once I write it, I post it and don't think about it until I hop on my laptop again. So, I'm about as clueless as you are when it comes to what's going to happen in the next chapter. Anyway, I'm in between two people who I want to win. Give your opinion on who you think will win either in PMs, reviews, or just in your head and you'll figure out later on if you were right! As always thanks for reading and please leave reviews so I can reply to them.**

 _ **Replies:**_

 _IaraLupin: Omg, college keeps going crazy too. Hence why I never update lol. Jeffery was a good character and for a quick minute he was going to win but I feel like that wouldn't have shocked anyone so. Now that I've gotten more in depth with the characters do you have an idea on who will win? Or at least who you want too? Thanks for always reading and replying!_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is the chapter where we say goodbye to a good number of tributes and next chapter will be the end of the Hunger Games. Thanks for always reading. :)

Redric glared at Joseph and then started talking. "You killed my entire group." Joseph snorts and says, "Well, you eventually would have to do it anyway right?" Redric laughs and says, "So what, I should be thanking you instead of killing you and your friend here?" Polly tries to struggle out of his Redric's grasp but he's too strong for her.

Redric grabs her and says, "Now, sweetie don't be rude and try to get away from me. That's not very nice." Polly just spits in his face and tries to get away from him. Tonson looks terrified as he looks on between the three. He knows he's not going to survive but he doesn't want to die like this.

I look over and Chase is biting his nails. Like actually biting them to the point where blood is start to show. I want to go calm him down but I'm a little concerned about Polly at this point.

As if the situation couldn't get worse, Kenisa and Lawrence, the tributes everyone has been avoiding show up. They both smile to each other and Lawrence says, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kenisa smiles as she takes out her blade and says, "It looks like we have the rest of our kills right in front of us. We might be able to end the Games tonight, huh?" Lawrence smiles and says, "You're sooo right, Kenisa. Let's start with those two over there.", pointing to Redric and Polly.

I count the days in my head and it's not even close to the time of the end of the Games. Sure, there's not a lot of tributes left but that doesn't mean it can't last a few more days. I know the Capitol citizens must be getting a bit frustrated the Games seem to be ending so quick.

It seems the Gamemakers have noticed what's about to happen and how quickly we may have a winner. Soon the rock pathways in the water start to sink, and it's loud so all six tributes turn and look at it. The Cornucopia disappears as well. All that's left is the great big ocean at the beach. They're a bit far from it, but they can see everything perfectly.

Next, the ocean starts to tide. And waves start moving back and forth. The water has been still the whole time so it's confusing to all of us that waves have started to form. The waves and tides start to get larger and larger until I realize what the Gamemakers are going to try to do.

They plan on making a tsunami happen.

(break)

The remaining mentors in the room, Districts 2, 4, 5, 9, 11, and 12 all start freaking out about the realization. Some are scurrying to send their tributes messages what's going on and to run. Henry jumps and does the same thing but we don't have any money left. Apparently neither do a lot of other mentors. Some mentors do but they keep getting messages on screen saying that we are not allowed to send anything at this time due to technical difficulties. Some are screaming BS and others are fuming trying to figure out some way to get their kid out of there. Finally, Chase says he has access and sends Tonson a blimp saying the simple words. "Run. It's a tsunami."

Tonson gets the message in record time, and though Joseph is still holding him, the parachute drops in his hands. He opens the message and reads it quickly. Tonson yelps and tells everyone, "Guys we have to run it's a tsunami." All the eyes turn on him and Lawrence laughs and says, "And how do you know?" Tonson glares and says, "My mentor just told me. Now we can stand here or we can try to outrun it. It's not going to go the end of the arena or it would drown us all. We have a bigger chance to live if we run." Some of the tributes still look leary. Tonson rolls his eyes, and knocks Joseph in the teeth with an elbow. He grabs a few items and starts running. Polly does the same to Redric and grabs Joseph who's fallen over and bleeding from the mouth.

They follow Tonson behind and start running to the edge of the arena. Redric, Kensia, and Lawrence quickly follow. The Gamemakers didn't seem to like that, so they cause tsunami now.

It's only about eight feet tall, but it's still enough to take a few tributes out. Joseph stops Polly and Tonson and says, "We can't outrun water. Best chance is to climb the palm trees when we get to the forest. If they don't get knocked over, we can live. Polly looks back at the other three tributes who are behind, but Tonson just shakes his head and says, "Forget them."

The six tributes eventually get to the palm trees, and start climbing but the tsunami is fast. Polly isn't that skilled with climbing trees but she wraps her chubby legs around the rough trunk of the tree and forces her body up it. A palm tree has no branches and the leaves are weak. At some points the trunk splits and causes splinters in the wood. Most of the tributes have small pieces of wood sticking in their arms and legs but they keep moving.

I have to admire the strength and resilience of all the tributes and again, it's not fair at all, that they are forced into this. Joseph gets on top of his tree first and takes of his belt and secures himself to the top of the trees. The trees are taller than the tsunami but not that much taller, and if you're not at the top, you're going to drown.

Polly is sweating and struggling and the water is coming faster. She's not going to make it. Henry starts to realize this and he's sweating and his hands are shaking. He even starts rocking back and forth. I have to grab his legs to make him stop.

Joseph sees that she's struggling and you can tell if he's determining whether to help him or not. He makes a quick decision and grabs his belt and ties to a rope. He yells, "Polly, grab this!" She hears and reaches for the rope, and catches it. Joseph starts pulling her up, which isn't easy but he's strong and she isn't that far down. She finally gets up there. He only has that one rope and a belt, so he puts her on his lap and ties them to the tree as quickly as possible. However, the wave is coming closer and his belt isn't as secure as it wasn't before. He looks over to her and says, "If we get hit, hold your breath as long as possible!" She barely nods before the waves comes and hits the tributes.

Lawrence and Kensia never made it to the top of the trees and they get smacked against the invisible glass barrier of the arena. Tonson and Redric make it to the top but their trees aren't as tall so they get swept away as well. Polly and Joseph even hit by a big wave of water and almost fall off the tree but don't. However, Polly's head flies back and smacks the tree leaves which are weak. They fall off, and her head is dangling with no support. The water hits her face but she's not submerged in it, so she just needs to hold her breath for a bit. But her head got hit hard, and we don't know if she's still conscious.

(break)

The water slowly peels away and two cannons go off. Everyone is nervous to see who it was since Joseph seems to be the only one who didn't hit hard impact from the tsunami. His mentors, from District 2 slowly relax. Tonson starts to cough up some water. He realizes everyone else is still dazed or out of it so runs back to his camp as fast as he can. Lawrence doesn't seem to moving and neither does Kensia. But neither has Polly or Redric so no one is sure who's really dead or not.

Joseph reaches down and tries to get Polly. Her body looks almost in half as she still is bent from the edge of the palm tree and her bottom half was still attached to the belt on the top of the tree. He tries shaking her awake, but he's not sure if she's dead or not. He sees Tonson running so he's not sure if everyone below is alive or not. He seems confused what to do, but he does the smartest thing he can do and leaves her.

He climbs down his tree but looks distressed on what to do. All his old camp supplies with Alice could have been raided by now and everything Polly got from us was washed away and destroyed in the tsunami. The Cornucopia hasn't risen yet, and he doesn't know if it will again. He makes the best decision to try to go back to his old camp and try to recover what he can.

The rest of the mentors wait in anticipation to see who's really dead. Only two cannons went off but four tribute bodies lay still and the tributes who are okay have run off a long time ago. We wait patiently but minutes pass and everyone starts to get anxious. Some people are saying we will know when the aircraft comes and uplifts the dead bodies, but someone else comments the aircraft can't come until everyone else who was alive went away. Everyone is nervous and then I hear Polly starting to cough. It's a mix of blood and water but she's alive. She made it to the final four. Even if she doesn't win, I will be proud of her. She unties herself from the belt and slides down the tree. She looks around and starts to run. Everyone else around her could take her in a fight, and if one of them were to get up, she might lose.

Redric finally wakes up and is in a daze as he twists and turns around. As if it's almost luck, the Cornucopia finally starts to rise up and so do the rock pathways. He smiles as he sees no one else around him and runs towards the Cornucopia.

So, it turned out that Lawrence and Keinsa weren't the badasses everyone claimed they were. Everyone spent the Games fearing them and they died before killing anyone. The hovercraft comes to pick their bodies up.

The District 4 and 5 mentors leave. And now there's only eight of us in the mentor room. And there's only four tributes left. For the first time, Henry looks hopeful and I feel it. Despite everything I felt about Polly, she might win. It's not guaranteed but she proved she's a force to reckoned with and she wants to win just as much as anyone.

There's four tributes left; Tonson, Joseph, Redric, and Polly. But despite how good Henry and I feel, so do the other mentors. It won't be an easy win I know that. Another day passes and as I wake up and go to the Mentor Room, I hear the announcer make an announcement to the remaining tributes.

"All tributes. Meet on the south side of the shore in the afternoon tomorrow. We will be having a feast." And I'm guessing they will also be having the end of the Games.

 **A/N: Okay even after this chapter I don't know who's going to win. But I guess since I'm ending the Games soon I have to pick someone. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading as always and I love you for it. Hopefully, you have an idea or at least rooting for someone to win. If your person wins, you win a prize! Jk, just know you're awesome! Leave reviews so I can reply to them! See you all next time! (Quick Note: I transfer this story through two writing programs before putting them on the site so I apologize for any font, spelling, grammar or formatting errors you guys might encounter)**

 _IaraLupin: I'm feeling better, but the stress of school man! And now that you've seen who's left has your opinion of who will win changed or is it the same? Also what did you think of the drama this chapter? Was it realistic enough? Or as realistic as Hunger Games can be lol? Thanks for always reading and reviewing!_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright y'all! We are at the end of the Games! Hope you all enjoyed the journey through the Games and the events in this story that happened before. I know it sounds like I'm ending this story here but I'm not. If you know me, my stories are usually 20 chapters each so we still have some story left. As I type this note, I have no idea who's going to win. XD I have an idea who's definitely not , but I'm in between three people and honestly nothing is going to shock you guys who I pick so, I might as well try my best and give you a story worth reading. I've also noticed you guys like longer chapters so I'm going to try my best to make this long as possible. But if it only ends up being like 2k words don't hate me. Alright let's do this...**

It seems weird that they would end the Games like with four people left, but everyone will definitely tune in to see what seems like a final Battle Royale. Instead of putting the usual remaining two mentor teams at the end of a table to be taken to the arena, they put the entire group of the 4 remaining Districts mentors at the table. The man who runs everything says that chances are they won't have any time to move us since we don't know how fast everyone will be killing each other.

I look at all the Mentors left and the tense looks on their faces mixed with worry as well. Henry looks absolutely terrified, very different from the hope I saw yesterday. Chase is swinging his legs back and forth, something I learned he does when he's nervous. His other District 11 mentor is almost glaring at the screen, as she's super focused. Bradley and his dad look hopeful, and I honestly can't blame them. Redric definitely has a chance. The District 2 mentors look happy, since Joseph has a good chance of winning as well. The woman, who also happens to be Cato's mother, looks at me and just gives a smile and short nod. She mouths good luck, but I don't think she actually means it.

The sun in the arena, or the fake sun rather, moves westwards and the horn comes on announcing the feast is starting. A hovercraft drops off a table of a small amount of food, which includes moldy cheese and stale bread. I guess they figure no one is really going to be eating it since three out of four people are about die.

The four tributes have tried to gather what they can but since the tsunami wiped out a good amount of the weapons barely anyone has anything. Redric starts to walk from the Cornucopia to the feast and since it's on the shore he's the first one there. He looks around and notices everything is stale or old but he stuffs a piece of stale bread in his mouth. He almost throws it up but he swallows it down. I hear Bradley comment he hasn't eaten in two days. Polly arrives next, but she knows she can't survive Redric by herself. He doesn't see her yet, so she walks slowly around the feast area. She doesn't have any weapons on her but the Cornucopia does. She looks between the feast and the Cornucopia and makes a decision. She gets on the rock pathway, and tries her best to quietly get to the Cornucopia and get some type of weapon.

Tonson arrives next and he has a bow and arrow. I don't know where he found out, but he did. It seems he's made some makeshift arrows as well. He notices Redric is alone stuffing his face, and he positions his bow and arrow to shoot him.

Joseph comes last and he sees Polly making her way back to the feast from the Cornucopia. He could easily push her into the ocean which we all think he's going to do, but he notices Tonson and Redric and decides to go towards them.

Polly finally makes it to the feast area and she doesn't know Joseph has seen her. She hides behind the feast barrier. However when Tonson lets his arrow go and it hits Redric's hand, Redric yells in pain and hits the barrier, causing the wall to fall down and expose Polly standing there. Joseph is on the opposite end and they notice him as well. They all back up and away from each other. It's come to their realization they are all there and that this is officially the end. Polly clears her throat and pops some type in candy in her mouth as she's in front of the table. She grabs a plate and says, "Let's begin." and she chucks it at Joseph's head.

 _(break, this is so nerve wracking I hope you guys really like this)_

The plate connects perfectly and smashes in Joseph's face. Next, Polly grabs a knife and throws it at Tonson. She misses but she isn't paying attention and she takes another one and throws it at Redric. It slashes his arm but doesn't cause any really damage. Redric throws it back at Polly, but she ducks under the table and it misses her.

Redric removes the arrow from his hand after what looked like extreme pain and free throws it at Tonson. Tonson, of course, dodges it and prepares to aim again. However, Joseph tackles him and starts throwing punches. It's only then I realize Joseph has no weapons, but he's the biggest and strongest of them by far. He starts choking Tonson, but Tonson is putting up a fight and kicks him in the privates. Joseph falls over in pain and Tonson takes advantage by kicking him in the face and stomach.

While Tonson continues his assault, Redric turns his attention to Polly who is nowhere to be seen. Redric looks for her behind the table but she's not there. Unknowing to him, she has a rope and comes up behind Redric and starts choking him with it. Redric struggles a bit but picks up Polly from behind and slams her into the table, breaking it. Polly's back has to be in pain, but she takes a kitchen knife and stabs Redric with it. She actually gets him the chest.

She gets up, slowly, but gets Redric in the face with a punch and he falls over. She takes the knife out of his chest and stabs him in the throat. She stands up and pushes the knife in with her foot and Redric's windpipe is destroyed immediately. He starts choking on his own blood, so Polly grabs his hair and slams his head against the ground twice, and then she hears a cannon.

Tonson and Joseph both look up and see Polly has killed Redric. Polly has to have a near broken back and her face is bleeding, but you can see the fear in the other's two eyes.

Back in the mentor room, the District 9 tributes, Bradley and his father are escorted out. They say a quick good luck, but the rest of us wave them off because we are too focused on the fight.

The three of them are in pretty bad shape, but they look ready to fight. Polly looks between Tonson and Joseph trying to observe who to try to take out. Polly quickly throws a knife not really aimed at either of them and it hits Joseph in the shoulder. Tonson hits Joseph and he falls. Tonson then turns his attention to Polly, but she spears him in the stomach and causes him to fall. They wrestle on the ground for a bit but Tonson gets the upper hand and starts to choke Polly. Polly tries to kick and push with all her might but Tonson is much stronger than he looks.

Joseph finally gets up and stabs Tonson in the back with the blade that's in his shoulder. Tonson falls over and Joseph stabs him again and again, about a good three or four times until his cannon goes off. Polly pulls herself away from Joseph but there's really nowhere for her to go. Joseph moves Tonson's body away from them, with Redric's and looks Polly in the eye. He gives her a sad look and says, "And then there were two."

 _(break, feels city is our next stop on this HG train)_

Back in the mentor room, after the District 11 mentor and Chase were removed after shedding some tears and good lucks, the District 2 and District 12 mentors share a quick look of worry but turn back to the screen. Next to me Henry is shaking and he's holding my hand but he's not crying.

Maybe he's known since the beginning Polly wasn't going to win. To make it to the top two has got to be the worse. To be one person away from death and victory. No one knows how it feels, but it must be horrible to be second place in the Games. To be one more kill from lifetime fame and fortune or forgotten in a list of names of tributes in the Games.

But I haven't forgotten Peeta, or Charles, or Koh (the runner ups from the last Games). In fact, I remember them as much as I remember the winners. But that just me. And alas, they are still dead while the ones who defeated them continue to live in the glory of being Victor.

As I know, being a Victor isn't all glitz and glamour but to the rest of Panem, it is. It's what anyone in the districts can strive to be, since no matter what you do you'll never be as good as a Victor. But then again, no one ever wants to be in the Games in the first place. Even the volunteers do it to bring pride for themselves or their District but in reality, if given the choice of no Games, I don't think any Panem district citizen would want them.

I turn my attention back to the screen, Polly is now standing. Her back is a mess and she's tired and she has bruises and is bleeding everywhere. Joseph is no better, maybe even worse. He's barely standing and he's bruised and bleeding around his face and his shoulder and arms. He slowly picks up two throwing knives and Polly does the same. They each take one deep breath and charge at each other.

 _(break, before scrolling further, determine who you think will win. Also, I want you guys to know that it was so hard to choose between Polly and Joseph I literally flipped a quarter like ten times to get this winner. So if you don't like the ending, you can blame the coin and not me. :D Also give me some points for being so dedicated to this story lol)_

Joseph of course knocks Polly down, and quickly. He hip straddles her as they fight for dominance and try to stab each other over and over. Joseph gets a stab in Polly's chest and she makes a gasped sound and looks up in shock. Her mouth forms an open O and her eyes begin to roll.

Back at the mentor's room the four mentors left have stood up because there's no cannon yet but it looks like Joseph may have won. I'm almost crying and the man of the District 2 tribute is shaking. Polly tries her best to pull the knife out of her chest and she does but she's too weak to do much else. She stabs Joseph in the stomach but he has some type of armour in his suit that it doesn't do much.

He looks down at her apologetically and whispers "Sorry." She only nods and a tear falls down her face. She smiles and says it's okay. Joseph almost cries too but he flicks a small tear away and plunges the knife deep into Polly's heart. We wait for 0.5 seconds, and Polly's cannon goes off.

The announcer speaks and says, "Ladies and gentlemen winner of the 77th Hunger Games, District 2's JOSEPHHHHHHHHH BRADFORDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Joseph stands up and cries, but they're happy tears. He raises a fist and smiles in his victory.

The District 2 mentors are rushed to board the hovercraft and they give me a quick condolences. They don't say anything to Henry because they can't hide the smiles on their faces. I can't blame them though, like District 2 promised, they finally won.

I sit back down in my chair and I let the tears fall as Henry and I are the only two left in the room. I've failed again to bring home a Victor, and this time it was someone I actually knew. Despite, how I've felt about Polly as of recent, we were friends and she had been to my house and I was the godmother to her son. She was now dead and I sit here thinking of what else I could have done to save her.

I look over at Henry is just shell shocked. He hasn't cried but he hasn't moved either. He looks at the screen that just went black. The last thing it showed was Polly's body laying there and he stares at the screen as if trying to memorize the last image he'll ever see of Polly again.

Eventually, we are told we have to leave and go back to the hotel and they will call us back down to congratulate the new Victor. I grab our few things and force Henry to come with me as we now must leave. He gives me a quick thanks as I help him up and follows me as we leave.

 **A/N: Okay, so maybe cause I love my characters so much but I'm so sad right now, but I think this was a pretty good chapter. Let me know what you think. Also I don't know if I said in other chapters 78th HG, but it's for sure the 77th ones. I just want you all know just in case I decide to make another story. Anyway, next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow. Then of course no updates until the weekend cause of work and school. Thanks for always reading and please leave reviews letting me know what you think and so I can reply to them!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

 **A/N: Thank you for patience, I do appreciate it. Life is crazy. Also I had a good chunk of this chapter done and when I turned on my computer it was** **all gone. So had to start over. Maybe it'll be better this time. Love you all for** **reading**.

We are told to wait in our hotel rooms until we are called back to greet the newest Victor. Henry sits down on his bed and starts to cry, and frankly so do I. I keep telling myself I could have done more, should've taught Polly more things. But in my mind, logically I can't think of anything else I could have done. I also think back to Jeffery and how I should have done more for him as well. The odds weren't in his favor from the beginning and I didn't try enough to save him like I said I would.

Henry eventually stopped crying and he's just laying there. His face is blank but looks focused. Like he's trying to figure out his next steps, but does he even want to take those steps. A few hours pass and were called back to the mentor room to greet the new Victor.

(break)

We all line up in the split rows like we usually do and prepare to cheer for our 77th Victor. I want to be happy for Joseph, and weirdly I am. But if he hadn't fought as hard or slipped for one second it would Polly coming down that line and not him. The doors slowly open and Joseph starts to walk through with his mentors behind, showing million dollar smiles. His once shoulder-length blonde hair has been chopped off, but I hear someone say that was done because he had a brain injury and the doctors needed to get inside his skull. So they cut off and shaved his hair. It's now near bald but I'll admit he looks scarier like this.

Sadly, he's also walking with a bit of a limp but when he gets to start coming down the rows he straightens his back and starts to walk with pride. The claps and cheers start to erupt, but this time I don't clap or cheer for him. It may seem childish but I just cross my arms. That's until the District 2 mentor, Cato's mother to be exact, makes eye contact with me and glares at me. For some reason, that makes clap immediately. I mean, she clapped me for me and I killed her son.

Eventually Joseph gets to Henry and I, and shakes my hand and smile at him and he smiles, but I feel it's so fake. When Joseph gets to Henry however, he doesn't even make eye contact with him and just brushes past him. Henry just let's him walk by he's still looking blank into space.

While Joseph is on his way to meet with his escort, instead of being greeted by some man in ridiculous clothing, he's met by a large group of peacekeepers. He and his mentors stop dead in the tracks. One of the peacekeepers speaks up and says, "Attention all mentors! You are all ordered to meet with President Snow this instant. For fear of resistance, you will all will be detained using handcuffs. Please get on your knees and put your hands behind your head."

(break)

I see some of the Victors are reluctant to do so, but for fear of my life, I'm the first one to comply with the officers. One runs up to me and starts putting me in handcuffs. They're cold and they hurt but death has got to be worse than this.

Eventually everyone else does, and they have 25 people in cuffs ready to go. We are lead to a meeting room I've never seen before but, it's nice. It doesn't feel like jail. There's a long table with 27 chairs. District's 1 through 6 are put on the left and District's 7 through 12 are on the right side of the table. The chair at the very end of the table has a gold plate and says "VICTOR" on it. The opposite end has one singular chair, almost throne like and it says "SNOW" on it.

Obviously, Joseph sits at his end of the table. He looks terrified, and his mentors are far away from him. In fact, the closest people to him are the District 6 mentors and Henry and I. I would probably be scared too.

Soon the peacekeepers remove the handcuffs from our wrists but then we are locked to the chairs by metal strips holding our ankles and wrists to the table. Some people try to budge from the chair but I can already tell we won't leave until someone let's us go.

After a few minutes of waiting, President Snow finally graces us with his presence and walks in. He smiles at all of us and sits down. He grabs some glasses off the table and some papers. He clears his throat and says, "Victors, Mentors. I'm sure you're all wondering what I've gathered you here for." He looks around, waiting for someone to speak but when he's met with silence he continues.

"The rebellion against the government of Panem is getting out of hand. We've kept it quiet for awhile from the public, but I don't know how long that can go on. I know you have ALL, have heard about the rebels, and even offered to help them. Even going as far, as using your money to fund their ridiculous campaign. Some of you are even self proclaimed part of the rebellion." He slams his fist on the table and says, "AND DESPITE THE DEATH OF YOUR LOVED ONES AS OF RECENT, YOU CONTINUE TO WORK FOR THEM." He takes a deep breath and then says back in his normal voice, "What do you guys want?"

(break)

I want to say so many things but I'm afraid of a bullet in the back of my head. However, Johanna, the District 7 mentor is not. She clears her throat and says, "We want to end the Games. It's no longer a 'punishment' or 'reminder' of the Dark Ages. It's now just entertainment for the Capitol to watch a bunch of poor kids kill each other!" She sighs and says, "The rebellion will stop if you end the Games."

Snow opens his mouth to speak, but I decide to speak up. "The Capitol is bored of the Games and you know it, Mr. President. You keep them going to keep the Districts in line, but you act as if the constant starvation and the peacekeepers and the curfews and the millions of rules you have set up aren't enough."

Johanna speaks again and says, "I've did the math. In the last 77 years, you and your father have killed exactly 1,702 kids in the normal Games, and then 141 kids in the Quarter Quell. That's one thousand eight hundred and forty three children (1,843) that died for no reason. If the Games were a disease, people would call it an outbreak or a medical crisis. But no it's just something we have to deal with every year."

Another mentor, someone from District 3 says, "Do you know some people have lived their entire lives, long lives, without knowing anything but a world without Games? How is this okay?"

President Snow shifts uncomfortably in his seat and says, "What if I decide not to the end the Games?" Johanna sighs and says, "Then we will refuse to participate in your Games next year and the year after that." Finnick picks up where she left off and says, "And you can kill us and our families but we refuse to participate any longer. I have sources telling me Escorts and Gamemakers and Mayors from all twelve districts have refused to work for the Games, next year. Until we come to an agreement."

President Snow glares and asks, "And who are these Capitol citizens who refuse to work with me?" Finnick shrugs and says, "You know I can't name names, Snow. You know that best." Snow shifts a bit in his chair and says, "What do you propose? I cannot just drop the Games randomly. It's a Panem culture."

I roll my eyes and say, "Cultures can always change. The Games haven't been around for a hundred years it won't take that long to get rid of it." Johanna speaks and says, "We've all heard rumors that the Games would end around the 80th Games."

Snow nods his head and says, "It's been a thought. Do you want to end it then?" The District 3 mentor speaks and says, "No that's too far away. You can have one more Games. The 78th ones. Then it's finished. And no retaliation, no extra rules, or unnecessary deaths. Everything ends then." Snow looks shocked and says, "This is unbelieveable! It's unjust! I refuse!"

Johanna laughs and says, "You say that now. But, one right we do have in this country is freedom of publication. Me and a few other mentors of mine have been creating memoirs of the mistreatment the Capitol has had on its 'precious Victors' over the years. I can get everyone to write in this book of ours and publish it everywhere, from the Capitol to District 12. Let's see how many people are still on your side once you read that."

President Snow's expression shows his terrified. He clears his throat and says, "No one will believe what you write." I ask, "Are you sure? Based on everyone in here, I say we can be very descriptive and very persuasive."

(break)

Snow starts to say more but then I hear someone say, "NOW!" and all of a sudden the metal brackets are removed from our wrists and ankles. The Victors stand up and start to fight with the peacekeepers. Henry and I share a quick look before we start to take down the guards behind us. Soon we start to hear shooting and with a short glance at once going on around me I can see the mentors are killing the peacekeepers with the guns. Henry and I do the same, though I wish I kinda didn't. After all the guards are dead everyone turns their guns to President Snow. We hear knocking on the metal doors shut behind us but they can't get in.

Whoever let us out of those metal locks also locked the electric door. No one is coming in. Johanna takes a deep breath and unfolds some papers in her pocket and throws a pen at Snow. "You sign those papers, agreeing to everything we said. The Victors still get paid the amount we always do, but the Games end. You will provide the Escorts and the Gamemakers work. And lastly, you will not retaliate on the Districts in ANY way. If you agree, we will tear down the rebellion."

Snow shifts and says, "And if I don't agree." Johanna cocks her gun and points at Snow. "Then you can have 25..." she turns and looks at Joseph. He's shaking, completely terrified. He hasn't moved from his seat and his close to tears. She shrugs and says, "... 24 bullets into your chest. Then we can break open this door, and kill all your guards, agents, government officials, whoever tries to stop us. Then we can make a stop at the castle and take care of First Lady Snow and the rest of the royal family. Your sons and daughters, and all those pretty grandchildren. And if our guns run out of bullets, we won't stop. We are Victors remember. We don't need guns to kill."

Real sweat is pouring from Snow and he looks scared. I didn't even know Johanna and the other's plan until I got in here but I would follow them a hundred percent. Snow sighs and says, "Fine." He grabs the pen and signs his name a few times as he flips through the pages. He clears his throat and speaks but doesn't look anyone in the eye, "We will have an official signing at the Capitol on Friday. I'll bring all the living Victors out and all my officials. Mayors from all 12 districts as well. We will sign a decreed and outlaw the Games and any retaliation. Does this make you happy?"

We all slowly put down the guns and Finnick says, "It makes us peachy Snow. Now I know there's at least 100 guards out there ready to take us out. I need you to make them stand down." Snow nods and yells, "FALSE ALARM. STAND DOWN. BY ORDER OF YOUR PRESIDENT STAND DOWN." There's some shuffling and whispering but eventually the men go away.

Snow sighs and says, "So smarties, what we will do with all these bodies?" Everyone looks around and no one has a plan. Chase speaks for the first time and says, "President Snow, I think Katniss, Henry, Bradley, and I may have an idea." Snow looks confused for a moment before nodding and says, "Of course Chase. Go ahead."

(break)

All the Victors are here in the nicest clothes made by our respective District designers. The Mayors have shown up too. Each Victor and Mayor must sign this huge contract, as well as President Snow, Lady Snow, and his top 15 trusted officials. There's more than 100 people on stage as the nation watches us all sign the decree.

Earlier, some officials sat down with Caesar Flickerman and explained to Panem what the decree is and does for everyone. There will be a final 78th Hunger Games, but it will be unlike anything anyone had ever seen. The Capitol must fulfill all promises in the decree and in return the Districts must break up any rebel group in their respective Districts. This job will go to the Victors and the Mayor of the District. If any side fails to keep their promise, the decree becomes invalid and the Capitol may declare war on the Districts and vice versa.

I stand there with the District 12 mayor, Haymitch, and Henry and sign as well. After a bunch of oaths and signatures and promises and handshakes, the decree is made law and I swear I can feel the entire nation of Panem cheering.

 **A/N: Aww happy ending! Jk, you know me this is not the end since it's happy and not depressing asf. Anyway if you didn't get the hint, the next Games are the last Games ever. Which means I'll probably have to write it, so yeah if you were wondering, there will be a sequel. :DD. Thanks for always reading and see y'all soon! (I'm working on the next chapter today)**

 _Replies:_

 _IaraLupin: I need a vacation immediately! Thing is I might be transferring to another type of school and if I get accepted I may not get a summer break. Ah can you imagine? And congrats you were always right about who was going to win the Games! Which is still sad, but you knew. And yes, there will be a sequel since you squeezed it out of me. But it will probably be the last one. For this series at least. I still have some more chapters up my sleeve for this story though. Thanks for always reading and reviewing! See you soon love! :D_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

 **A/N: Hi y'all! Shorter chapter and you're probably going to hate me for what I'm about to do. But you can't hate me more than I'm about to hate myself.**

After the decreed was signed, we were allowed to spend some time with other Victors and Mayors of the other Districts for one night and then we would all go home in the morning. Most of them talked about how proud they were that after all these years we were finally ending the Games and the whole mess was over. Others were a bit worried for the final Hunger Games and what that meant for each District. They said it was going to be something they never had seen before, and I'll admit I'm scared too. It's the final Games, they're going to try to go out with a bang and what could that mean for everyone?

Would it be a normal two teenagers per district Games? No it has to be much worse than that. So many ideas are running through my mind I start to regret having this decreed pass. Everyone knew the last Hunger Games were going to be the worst, but just how bad will be they be?

(break)

We are allowed to go back home and the four of us, Mayor of District 12, who is also Madge's father, Henry, Haymitch, and I are all riding together in our train car on our way home. The mayor is walking around, fidgeting on his phone trying to make arrangements to celebrate the decreed passing. He's asking people to prepare him a speech and from what I hear on the phone he doesn't like anything his people are giving him.

Haymitch is on his phone with Candice who's watching Henry's son, Henry Jr. Henry talks him a bit on the phone and for the first time in days Henry smiles. Henry Jr. can barely talk that much, but on the other line he's chatting away to his dad and Henry even laughs at the little jokes he attempts to make. He ends his phone call with "I love you son." and hands me the phone so I can talk to my family.

Prim and my mother are excited for me to come home. I don't know what the decreed means about the missions we have to do, but I tell them anyway I'm coming home and not going anywhere for awhile. Even if it may be a lie, I hear Prim squealing and clapping her hands. She says that while I was gone a large check came for me and she can't wait to go shopping with me to spend it. I hear my mother's disapproval saying that we shouldn't spend all of my money. But I tell her that I'm rich and the money never stops coming. It takes some coaxing but my mother finally relaxes and then asks me if she can start ordering some things from the Capitol catalog.

(break, be prepared to dislike me strongly)

It's been two days since we've been back in District 12. I haven't heard anything from the Capitol and I know it's early but I'm relieved. Usually bad news doesn't take fast to travel. Henry calls me over and asks me to Henry Jr. to get him some new clothes.

"Um, Polly used to always do it and I couldn't tell you what size he wears for the life of me." He gives a little laugh. "You think you could do that for me? I mean I know you're not familiar with baby clothes sizes either but you'll probably do better than I can, right?" I laugh a bit and says, "Yeah. But don't hate me if anything comes back too big."

I go and pick up Henry Jr. from Henry and Henry looks better than he did. Maybe being home with his son made him better. At least I'm hoping for that. He gives me some money and makes me promise him to not keep his son out all night. Apparently, he's a great convincer of not going to bed and eating sweets for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I promise Henry to the best godparent ever and Henry smiles at me. He tells me he's going to take a nap and some point during the day, so he gives me a key just in case he's asleep when he comes back. With that he smiles again and closes the door.

It's about three hours before we get back to Henry's. Nothing wanted to fit Henry Jr. correctly so after I bought a bunch of clothes, I took them Candice, Haymitch's wife, and had her fit them for him. Candice revealed to me she was pregnant and I truly was happy for her. She was glowing already and she had this light in her eyes that hadn't been there since Thomas had died last year.

It wasn't a long walk from the seamstress shop to Victor's Village, but Henry Jr. and all the clothes I bought him were too big. However, I didn't trust him to walk on his own without running away from him so I trudged on until I got to Henry's house. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. Now I was frustrated. I remembered he said he was going to take a nap so I fumble for my key and open the door. When I walked in, I was in so much shock I dropped all the bags on the ground. I would've dropped Henry Jr. too, if my first thought wasn't to shield his eyes from the horror we both just saw. It was Henry, hanging from his ceiling. It hadn't been long, but he was dead.

(break, don't hate me please.)

I screamed loudly and the baby started crying in my arms because of it. Haymitch was home and he opened his door to see if I was okay. I didn't answer so he started running towards Henry's house. "Katniss, what's going on... oh dear God." I shove Henry Jr. into his arms and I say, "Get the baby out of here." Haymitch doesn't speak because he's in too much awe. He closes the front door and hands Henry Jr. to his wife. He comes back inside and starts to cry small tears. I look around for no reason in particular and find a paper with a bunch of writing on it. It's a suicide note. This wasn't foul play or the Capitol which was my first thought.

I'm almost afraid to read it but I think he would want me too. I don't look at his body again but I pick up the note from under him. It's addressed to "Everyone". I let Haymitch know, and he just nods looking away but motioning me to read it. It says:

 _To Whoever Is Reading This:_

 _I'm sorry you had to find me like this. I wish there was another way. I couldn't live anymore. All this guilt, and pain, and without her. My wife. I'm so sorry to the little boy I left behind but I know I wouldn't have been a good father to him. In planning this, I thought about taking him with me but I couldn't do that. It wasn't fair. He has a life to live, I couldn't take it. I've made peace with my God, and I hope you know when you see my body that I'm at peace with my wife in eternity._

 _To Haymitch: You were always the best mentor and friend anyone could have. When all those things were happening to me, and I told you about it I didn't see one ounce of judgement in your eyes. And you were right. I shouldn't have gone to the Games knowing Polly was the tribute. Her death would've still hurt me but at least I could've handled it in the privacy of my home. I wouldn't have felt guilty. Then again we might not be friends because I would have blamed you and Katniss for not saving her. Even though, just like I did, you would've did everything you could have. I'm glad to have seen you as a second father, since mine wasn't that great and Thomas was like my brother. You brought me home and I'm sorry if I ever disappointed you._

 _To My Family: You may have all my money and estate. Please bury me in our family plot, not in the Victor's cemetery. I only say that because there's only one other person there, it would just be weird. I don't know if you can profit much of my name since I'm just a normal Victor but I have enough money in the bank for you all to live comfortable lives for the next thirty to forty years if you spend it right. I love you all so much. My memory hopefully lives on with my son._

 _To Katniss: Maybe you already knew this, and maybe you didn't. But I was going to leave her for you. And it seems so wrong now, and if she would have won the Games I probably wouldn't have left. But if she never was picked as tribute and it would've been two other kids, I would've left. I don't know if you would have taken me, I guess it's something we will never know. Besides that, thank you for everything. From the beginning when they called my name during the Quarter Quell I believe you always had my back. And I'm sorry I didn't trust you more, I should have because you trusted me. And maybe it's too late, but I'm trusting you now. Attached is a document righting my son Henry Watson Jr., to your care. I wouldn't leave him with my family and Haymitch has a baby of his own on the way. I know you're not fond of children but I know you will be a great parent to him. He needs you now and I can't think of anyone I would want to have him besides you Katniss. I'm sorry I did this, and you don't believe me but I love you._

 _To My Son: When you're older you may be mad at me that I left you voluntary and your mother didn't. You may be mad that I could have saved your mother and I didn't. But please don't forget that parents loved you. And we always will. We are with the angels now and we will watch over you every day until you come to us. I know I don't need to leave you any money or anything like that because Katniss will take care of you in that way. But all of me and your mother's belongings, everything in our house is yours. And when you grow up and get a place of your own, you won't need to a buy a thing. I love you so much son, more than anything that I ever had. You may not believe me, but I love you enough to know I wouldn't be a good dad if I stayed._

 _Writing this, it's almost hard to go through with killing myself. Maybe I won't, and I can read this knowing what I have to live for. I guess whoever is reading this will know what actually happened._

 _Henry Watson_

As I read the letter, once to myself and once out loud to Haymitch, I let myself cry. After a few minutes I did find the paper saying I was Henry Jr.'s guardian. I didn't think I was good enough to be a god mother let alone an actual parent. But now I didn't have a choice. Haymitch and I were in too bad of a shape to do anything, so Candice notified Henry's family and then the Mayor's office. It's a big deal apparently when a Victor because they notify the Capitol. That night, Flickerman reported that the 75th Victor of the Hunger Games Henry Watson was found dead in his home due to self-inflicted injury. After that I got calls from Effie, Cinna and Portia, Chase, and even Abigail and Bradley demanding answers. I just informed them all to come to the funeral and I would discuss it then.

A day after his death, Henry's mother fought me trying to get custody of Henry Jr. Though I never wanted kids, I refused it. One of a dying man's last wishes to take care of the only thing he had left. "He's our family! He's my grandson, I should be the one who has him!", his mother

screamed in my face. "If he wanted you to have the boy, he would have left him for you. Take your millions he left you , and get away from my house!", I said, and then slamming the door in her face.

After Henry's funeral, which was attended by District 12 and Capitol people alike, Henry's family had an emergency trial against me for custody of the kid and Henry and Polly's stuff in the house. I didn't know how they had this much energy to fight me since they just buried their son and brother. I could barely keep it together, I didn't even speak at his funeral. The judge finally ordered that I would get to keep custody of Henry Jr. and the belongings in the house until Henry Jr. turned of age. He would then have the rights to all of their stuff. And if he passed before he turned eighteen, Henry's family would get it.

(break)

It's been two months since the death of Henry and Polly, and Henry Jr. just celebrated his third birthday. It was hard explaining to him what happened to his parents but all he replied was "So you're my new mommy now?" I nodded my head yes and he just gave me a hug. Henry Jr. has his own room in my house now. Prim and my mother have offered numerous times to move out, but there was no point. Victor's Village was for Victors and their immediate families to live in. And that's what was happening. The four of us under one roof. As a family.

 **A/N: So there's like one chapter left, which is just like a little translation to the next story. You can consider this chapter the end if you want, but the next chapter is officially the end and will have important shit in it lol. Anyway, I'm really sorry about Henry's suicide. TBH, I've had it in my head ever since I decided Polly was going to lose the Games. But that suicide note came outta nowhere. I'm sorry this is so sad and you're thinking, "Like stop making OC's if you're just going to continuously kill them." I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Anyway, this chapter I would really love some reviews to see what you guys think of this. Also what you would like to see in the sequel. I love you for reading! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So this is the end of this story! Thank you all for taking this amazing journey with me and I hope to see you all in the sequel. I don't have anything about except the name of it which you can see on my profile. Any ideas for my last installment of this series, PM me or leave in this chapter's review. I'll update this story letting you know when it's posted. I love you all for reading and without further or do...**

It was the job of the Mayor and the Victors to take down any rebels or talks of rebellion in our respective Districts. In District 12 there wasn't much. There was one group, middle class people of District 12. Butchers, bakers, bankers, teachers; people like that.

Apparently, they had a plan to blow up a part of the mines in our District. And would have the entire District refuse to supply to the Capitol until their demands were met. It took some effort from Haymitch and I to let them know that the decreed was now in place and to keep it that way, we couldn't have any rebellion.

It was an easy law to enforce since it meant that there would be no more Games. No more Games meant that families could get the grain they desperately needed without putting their children's names in more often. It also meant more of the Capitol's money could be spread throughout the Districts and given as a welfare to those in need. The Capitol apparently spent 10 million dollars a year for the Games and that doesn't even include the money Victors are given. To know that thousands were starving around Panem while Gamemakers made awesome arenas sickens me.

Also since there is no more fear of rebellion, people can now travel to other Districts for reasons besides business. If you have enough money, you can now move to another District.

This law doesn't apply to Victors and government officials of each District as we are the representatives for our District. Still, District 12 isn't that bad, you know without the starving and everything. But now with the decreed and new laws in place, I think District 12 and the entire nation of Panem will be better overall.

 **EPILOUGE/SET-UP FOR NEXT STORY:**

The Capitol news show has made an announcement that there will be a speech from President Snow tonight at 6pm Capitol time. It is mandatory for everyone in Panem to watch.

It's been a couple of weeks since Joseph's Victory Tour and Snow hasn't called me for any missions, so I'm slightly confused on what it's going to be about.

(break)

Prim, my mother, Henry Jr, well now I just call him Henry, and I; all sit in front of the television at 8 p.m. since that's 6 p.m. Capitol time.

I'm slowly combing through my son's (gosh that's so weird to say even though it's been six months) hair as he tries to fight sleep because he doesn't want to miss anything "the important people" are going to say on tv. I tell him I can tell him what's going on tomorrow morning when I make breakfast but he refuses and sits firmly in my lap.

Throughout the day I've received phone calls from some of my Victor friends like Chase and Abigail saying that the announcement will probably have something to do with the Games. However, I talked to Joseph earlier, weird right, and he said that people in his District are saying that it might have to do with changing some law in the decreed. "Everything is peaceful in Panem now, and mostly everyone is happy. But the Capitol doesn't have the power it used to have and they don't like that.", Joseph said on the phone. I try not to agree with him but I can't act like he's not right.

The Panem national anthem plays and though we are supposed to stand and sing along, mostly everyone justs sits in their homes with blank/annoyed faces and waits to see what our government has to say.

(break)

President Snow comes on screen and it's shock to everyone. He hasn't been on television in months and I can see why. Snow is old and everyone knows that but all the technology and money he has he rarely looks over the age of sixty-five. Today he looks his real age which may be up to eighty-five. His eyes are sagging badly and he obviously has stopped using whatever he used to use in his face because the wrinkles are showing.

He coughs a couple of times before speaking and he looks tired before he even starts talking.

"Good evening people of Panem. I come to you tonight to tell you a few things. First, as your loving President I must be honest with all of you. The doctors have found something in me that cannot be cured by all the medicine in the world." He stops as if to give us time to process all this information as if were distressed now. However, I, much like many others, thought he would die years ago.

He coughs a couple of times and continues. "They have given me about a year to live, sadly. However, I have prepared for this for many years. Because of the death of my sister many years ago and the death of my first son as of recent, the presidency will move to my oldest living son Columbus. He will be your new President Snow and ruler of Panem."

The screen shows a man, somewhere in his late twenties or early thirties. He's much more attractive than Demetri was and doesn't give off any coldness or death like his father and his late brother did. Then again I'm only seeing a man on a screen. He will be the first ruler of the new Panem to never have a Games. That's unless the current President Snow decides to croak over and die before his time is up. The man, Colombus smiles and waves at the people and there's cheers on screen from Capitol citizens. Maybe everyone is ready for a new President.

The camera pans back to President Snow as he smiles in pride for his son. He coughs a couple more times and clears his throat. He asks for some water and drinks it before continuing. "My second point is to give you information and rules about the very last Hunger Games. It took a good amount of work and diligence to come about these rules and I think you all will be pleased to have an exciting final Hunger Games!"

The Capitol cheers but I know the rest of Panem is in panic. Our families and friends are going to have to be in these Games and "exciting" just translates to "deadly" for us. Snow motions to his son and says, "Columbus will you please read the rules for the 78th Hunger Games."

Columbus takes out a paper and he's shaking a bit but his voice is clear as day. "Each district will provide one male and one female as tribute for the Games. The pool will include only one entry for each tribute. However, this pool will include the names of every single Panem citizen in Districts 1 through 12. No matter race or age."

My heart stops and I'm sure does everyone else's. Henry can't understand the words but he sees the rest of our reaction and he curls his fists and puts them to his eyes. It's what he does when he gets angry.

Colombus keeps talking instead of giving everyone a moment to breathe. "In the case of someone under the age of 5 years old and someone over the age of 65 years old is chosen, the Victor of the same sex MUST volunteer in the tributes place. For example a four-year old girl will have a female Victor of their District take her place. There will be no other volunteering allowed in place of any kind by anyone, citizen or Victor. No Victor names will be in the tribute pool. This is all the information we can provide at this time. Thank you for your attendance of this viewing and may God bless Panem forever!"

The screen goes black and so does everyone's hearts. Anyone in my house could be chosen as tribute. Anyone in Panem could. If Henry was chosen, I couldn't even volunteer in his place. I know Haymitch would have to if it came to that but that wouldn't be fair since he has a newborn of his own on the way.

Tears start falling down my mother's face and she excuses herself to bed. Prim is just sitting there blanked face. She's fifteen and she's known that she had a chance of being picked but now she's thinking of everyone she knows being chosen to participate in the Games.

It could be a Games filled with 45 year mid-wives, or 6 year old children, or 55 year old men. It could be a mix of Victors fighting teenagers or teachers fighting students. It will be absolute mess.

And something no one will ever forget. And that's why President Snow picked it as their final Games. So that even though he is dying, his legacy won't even though his father created the Hunger Games in the first place.

Prim grabs the phone of the dresser and excuses herself to bed for the rest of the night. My son looks at me and asks why everyone is so upset right now and what did the man on tv say.

How can I explain to him that President Snow's final orders just sent Panem into panic?

 **A/N: And that's the end of A New Journey! Thank you for always reading and even though a lot of you never reviewed I see you all! Hopefully you will leave me some thoughts on this last chapter or overall the entire story. Don't expect the next story for a bit. I don't know when I'm going to be able to start writing it. Also I know some people hate updates so they are probably just going to the read this story in it's entirety and I want to give them time to do that. I love you all so much for reading and taking the time to read every update and love and hate the characters just like I do. I will see you next time and PM any time for any questions or anything! Love you :D - MissCarrie**

 _Replies:_

 _IaraLupin: Yes girl! They have a quarter session starting in July and my current school doesn't end until June so I'm like do I have like two weeks to chill lol? LOL you asked me not to kill him please lol. I've killed so many people, and I can't make promises but I have no plans to kill the new Victor or any of the Capitol people at this time. So you can relax… for now hahahaha jk. What did you think of this last chapter? Are you excited for the sequel or did you like this ending? Thanks for always reviewing! I'll see you next time!_


End file.
